


Schism

by Wolf_of_Winterfell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Alternate - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ball, Betrayal, Blood, Brutal, Dancing, Deceit, Deception, Despair, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fatherly Advice, Fear, First Love, Forced Marriage, Insults, Intimacy, Jealousy, Loyalty, Madness, Mild Gore, Orgasms, Other, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, Trust, Unwanted Advances, Violence, disgust, little bird, the hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Winterfell/pseuds/Wolf_of_Winterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has escaped Winterfell to what she thinks is a better place. She finds herself an apartment and makes some friends but dark forces are in motion around her.</p><p>She has a man sweeping her off her feet and another who is a constant visitor to her bedroom, can anything good ever come from colliding worlds? Will little bird make it through? She is being tracked from afar and is in closer proximity to danger nearer to home than she realises. </p><p>Without her family but with the help of a few familiar faces, Sansa will face situations which are beyond her control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle :) Please be warned, this fanfic has taken a darker tone that I originally intended, it is fluffy in parts though. I don't want to upset anyone.
> 
> Sansa is older than she appears in the books, early 20s. Sandor is late 20s. I ship these 2 to the very core.
> 
> I've borrowed George R R Martin's characters but they don't belong to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main girl is having a bad day, will it ever get better?

Sansa was having a bad day. A VERY bad day. From the moment she woke up and put her feet on the floor, "why is the floor wet?" Sansa's sleep fogged mind was struggling to grasp the fact that cold water had leaked everywhere, her bed, the floor, even her clothes. 

With an impressive leap courtesy of her long legs, she jumped out of bed and landed on the small rug by her living room. "Why me? Why now?" She pondered this for a few minutes. "Of all the things to happen, on today of all days!" Today marked the anniversary of Sansa's father. Ned had been running errands in her hometown and had been the victim of a random mugging which went wrong. Sansa was struggling with this, everyone who knew her father knew that he would willingly give what he had to those less fortunate, it was part of what she loved about him. Sansa had the feeling that it wasn't a random mugging, it just didn't feel right. The Police Department dropped the case through lack of evidence and Sansa left town quickly when her mother's creepy friend, Petyr Baelish, began sniffing around her mother.

Sansa picked up the phone,  "Hello, my name is Sansa Stark. May I speak to my rental manager please? Yes, I'll hold." Sansa had never had to speak with him before and her heart started hammering in her chest, she wasn't sure why. The canned music wasn't helping soothe her jangled nerves. "Good morning. It's Sansa Stark from your apartment in Oakleaf Street. I'm so sorry but a water pipe has leaked in my apartment,  can someone possibly come and fix it please? I don't know what to do". Sansa tried to project warmth and friendliness into her voice, to mask the rising panic that was gripping her chest. She wanted to make a good impression but was finding it hard without her morning coffee.

"Of course my dear, I shall see to it personally. I can be with you in 30 minutes. And please, call me Ramsay, Ramsay Bolton".

Sansa wasn't sure of what to make of the voice on the other end of the phone. She was grateful and Ramsay seemed like a decent person but a small voice in her head urged caution.

Sansa was embarrassed about the state of the apartment. She hadn't long moved in, she didn't have much money and none of her furniture matched. There was a pile of discarded black plastic trash bags, which Sansa had hurriedly stuffed her most treasured possessions and as many of her clothes as she could before she left her parents house for good. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted top, she didn't want Ramsay seeing her in her bed clothes! No sooner had she changed and straightened up her bed, then there came a firm knock on the front door.

Sansa squinted through the small spyhole on the door. The man standing on her doorstep was about her age. He was slightly taller than her and very slim, he was dressed very well in an expensive suit and shirt. His brown hair was slicked back, away from his face. Normally, Sansa would think him attractive but again, the voice in her head told her to be wary.

"Sansa! How lovely to meet you!" Ramsay grabbed her hand and gave it a very enthusiastic shake. " I apologise that our first meeting sees us dealing with a disaster!" His hand lingered on Sansa's a little too long for her liking and a charming smile playing upon his lips. A cold shiver passed unbidden down Sansa's spine. She withdrew her hand from his grasp.

"Ramsay, thank you so much for coming over so quickly. It's so early, I didn't think you'd be at work yet". Sansa moved aside to let Ramsay past. 

"Nonsense, time spent asleep is time wasted, don't you think? I like to get an early start on the day, there's always something to clean up before my father gets in to the office". Ramsay edged slowly into the space that Sansa had created and walked into the living room. Sansa was acutely aware of Ramsay's gaze surveying her apartment and her cheeks started to redden.

"The good news it may be one pipe that may have sprung leaks. Can you show me your bedroom please?" Ramsay obviously knew the layout of the apartment, as he was in her bedroom by the time the words had left his mouth. He squatted down and felt the carpet by the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, a small drip had formed above.

"I thought as much. There is a small living space in the attic above your apartment, it's so small that we use it as storage rather than renting it out. The leak is coming from water pipes running under the floorboards upstairs. It's old plumbing unfortunately. The good news is that I will get someone out this evening to fix it for you. It's slowed down so it isn't worth the inconvenience of turning the water off. The bad news is that it may get worse in the meantime. You'll be best off getting some buckets to catch the drips, if you haven't already got some" Ramsay straightened up and looked at Sansa. 

"Oh, ok. Thanks. Is there a shop nearby that sells hardware? I'm new to the area and don't know my way around yet". Sansa felt a bit silly, like he'd caught her out on purpose.

"There's one just around the corner, it's a small shop but he sells a bit of everything. There's a big hardware store in the next town, I'd be happy to drive you" Ramsay produced a set of keys on a BMW keyring, Sansa assumed that the car that matched the keys was no doubt slick and expensive.

"I really appreciate the offer Ramsay but you've done enough by coming here. I'll sort the buckets out and wait for the person you send to fix it". Sansa thought she saw a flash of what she thought was irritation on Ramsay's face,  it had gone within a split second and his features smoothed out into an impassive mask.

"Very well, I'll be in touch about the contractor. It was lovely to meet you Sansa". With that, Ramsay covered the floor in a few strides and exited through the door. As the door shut softly behind him, Sansa stared after him, slightly confused.


	2. Despair

After a quick cup of coffee, Sansa started to feel slightly more alert. She sprang into action, grabbing her purse, her keys and a sweater and she left her apartment. Ramsay hadn't been too specific about the location of the nearest hardware shop. She stepped out onto her doorstep and the view instantly cheered her. 

Her apartment was the upper level of a converted Victorian house. There seemed something comforting about the large stone doorway, it reminded her of home. The door itself was glazed with small panels of stained glass. As the morning sun moved around, the light refracted through the coloured glass and appeared to dance on the tiles in the hallway. The entry to the house was so solid, Sansa took comfort in the fact that it seemed so secure. The driveway led out onto a leafy tree lined street, with identical houses around it. The sun warmed Sansa's fair skin and she closed her eyes and soaked it up for a moment. This was so different to Winterfell. Her heart ached for the family she'd left behind but she couldn't deal with that right now. 

"Right, the hardware store can't be too far away. I'll waunder around until I find it" Sansa was relieved that the weather was decent. She got to the end of her driveway and turned left.

After 15 minutes of gentle walking, Sansa found what she was looking for. The front of the shop was black and looked old fashioned but was very clean and well looked after. The store front had trash cans, garden tools, washing lines and other homewares arranged tastefully along the width of the building.

When she stepped inside, it wasn't exactly as she'd expected. The inside of the shop was bright and airy. Sansa stood and admired a display of floral laundry baskets, artfully arranged and very well presented. She didn't notice the figure approaching her. "Good morning young lady! I don't believe I've seen your face around here before. Welcome to my humble business and do let me know if there's anything you want that you can't find". Sansa turned around and saw a bearded man stood behind her, his hands in the front of the thick apron he wore. Sansa estimated him to be in his 50s, she thought he had an honest face. "The name is Davos Seaworth." 

Sansa returned his broad smile. "Thank you Davos. I moved here recently and haven't been out much. My name is Sansa Stark and I woke up to a wet apartment this morning. My letting manager sent me here for buckets to catch the water before it's fixed later". 

Davos gave her a knowing look, "I wouldn't trust a letting manager as far as I could throw one. They do rushed botch repairs and cheat their tenants. I see it all the time around here. I trained as an electrician after I left the Navy and I've seen some very dodgy repairs. Be careful lass". 

Sansa felt grateful of some fatherly advice, it sounded like something her dad Ned would say. A wave of sadness washed over her. "The buckets are all down here". Davos led her to the very back of the shop. It was slightly more cramped and the shelves extended to just below the ceiling. 

"You've got such a wide range of things here Davos, I really didn't expect it from looking at the front of your shop." Sansa smiled at Davos.

 "Aye lass, I travelled many miles by sea and I can tell you that there's nothing more irritating than needing something and not being able to find it, on sea or land! That big hardware shop opened not long ago, they thought they'd kill my business but they didn't reckon on my loyal customers" Davos beamed with pride. 

At the counter, a phone started ringing.  "Excuse me if you would Sansa. I'll be back in a few minutes". Davos strode back towards the front of the shop. Sansa was so engrossed in her thoughts,  she barely managed to answer her phone. Expecting it to be the contractor or Ramsay she answered. "Hello?" She balked at the honeyed tones on the other end of the line. 

"Ah Sansa dear, it's Petyr. I've been trying to get hold of you." Sansa's blood seemed to immediately turn cold. "I think we need to talk about what happened. Your mother wants us to be friends and we can't do that if you avoid me." Sansa could picture him now, he'd be ensconced in her father's favourite chair in the lounge of her parents house. No doubt with a self satisfied smirk on his weasely face.

 "Mr Baelish. I'm not interested in talking to you, or about you or entertaining any thoughts of you in my head at all'. Sansa had a very uncharacteristic snarl on her face, she was glad no-one could see her. 

"Owch child, that hurt!" Sansa doubted she had hurt him, in fact he sounded amused. 

"Mr Baelish. What you did was unwelcomed, inappropriate and wrong.  I don't know why you'd feel the need to bring it up again, if nothing but to cause me distress!" Sansa had crossed the line from mild irritation to full on red hot fury. 

"The fact is child, I am rich, well respected and your mother's partner. She is hurt that you left with no word on why you left or where you were going. Would a phone call or postcard really have killed you? In fact, I have a mind to get my associates to track you down. A few phone calls is all it would take and I could be on your doorstep in a few hours, then we could speak face to face." 

Again, Sansa could sense the amusement in his voice, he was loving this! "You may be rich and powerful but if you know what's good for you, you'll stay the FUCK away from me! You don't need to know where I am, who I'm with or what I'm doing. If my Dad was alive, he'd have slain you where you stand for everything you have done!" Sansa was mildy aware that she was shouting. Sansa waited for the response to her outburst. 

"He's not alive. See you soon". Those first three words ripped open the gaping wound in her heart that Sansa knew was there but had no idea how to heal. The latter three were a threat. Petyr allowed the full force of his words to sink in and Sansa heard the click of the receiver as he hung up on her.

Sansa was dumbstruck. She stood still for a few seconds before moving. On the verge of a full on freak out, Sansa felt the need to escape the confines of the shop and get home before she broke down completely. She spun around and collided with a figure, she didn't see much before the force of the impact threw her to the floor. "What the fuck was that!" Sansa looked up and saw that the deep voice matched the giant wall of muscle that she'd collided with. A large hand reached down, Sansa grabbed the proffered hand. With barely any effort, the large man pulled her to her feet. "Gods girl, you need to look where're you're bloody going!" Sansa looked up at the face belonging to the muscled man. The left side of his face was a sore looking mass of burns. The scar tissue was so immense that there was no hiding it with his long dark hair.

Sansa looked the man in his grey eyes and said, "I'm sorry, everything is my fault". She pulled her hand from his and ran. "Sansa!" She ran as fast as she could past Davos and out of the shop, she was acutely aware of Davos trying to catch her attention but she couldn't stop her legs from propelling her forward.

Sansa didn't stop running until she reached the safety of her apartment. She launched herself at the door and barricaded herself in. She bent over and held the top of her sofa for support, she couldn't breathe. The sprint home had taken her breath away and the thought of her phone call with Petyr Baelish was still threatening to induce a panic attack. Sansa's chest was heaving as she struggled to suck in enough oxygen for her lungs to function. Her heart was beating so hard that she was sure her neighbours downstairs would hear. A sheen of sweat lay  Sansa's brow and beaded on her collarbones but worst of all, a sense of foreboding settled on her and she couldn't shake it off. Sansa curled up in a ball and started to wish that she'd been the one mugged, rather than her dad.

Sansa awoke later that day. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep for, what day is was or whether she'd missed the contractor. Sleep had been patchy and not always forthcoming since Sansa left the comfort of her hometown. Sansa had too much swirling around in her brain to be able to switch off every day to sleep. She'd been surviving on 3 - 4hours a days and sometimes even that was broken. A loud rap at the door made her gasp.

She padded quietly to the door and looked through the spyhole. Nothing. Whoever was on the other side didn't want her to see them. Sansa moved the heavy chair that she'd barricaded the door with and grabbed a hockey stick that she'd brought from home. In spite of the fear she felt, she smiled. Her father had bought a hockey stick for each of his children and taught them how to play. They had great fun playing together, even in the snow! The stick had slight nicks and scrapes from bashing against stones that had been covered by snow. A sense of sadness crept in and dimmed the happy memory, that was all in her past now. Cautiously, she unlocked and opened the door, getting ready to crack the solid hockey stick down on Petyr, should he have the nerve to be on her doorstep with his paid goons. She wasn't ready for what she saw. "Buggering hells, little bird. Hockey fan are we?"


	3. Awakenings

The man with the burnt face from Davos's shop stood at her doorway, he more than filled her doorway, she had quite forgotten how well built he was. His face was unreadable. This stranger's grey eyes bored deep into Sansa's deep blue eyes, as if he thought he could take answers to the questions he had not yet asked straight from her head. Sansa looked away. "I'm sorry Sir, I wouldn't have hit you. Please forgive me". The stranger gave a throaty chuckle, Sansa couldn't figure out if he was laughing at her or with her. 

"You could have tried but I could snap that stick like a twig before it came within 3 feet of me. My name is Clegane and Ramsay sent me to look at the leak in your apartment". 

Sansa met his eyes again, "Come in".

Sansa stood aside to let the giant man into her apartment. He strode in, carrying a toolbox in one hand. With the noise it made when he dumped it down on the floor, it was very full and very heavy yet he had been swinging it around like Sansa would an empty purse. Impressive! He surveyed the apartment and stared back at Sansa. Sansa's cheeks started to redden and she turned away quickly. "By the gods, I know I'm ugly but can ya really not stand to look at me at all?" Clegane exclaimed.

"Pardon me sir. I didn't mean to cause you offence. I don't think you're ugly. I just have a lot on my mind" Sansa was mortified that she'd offended this hulking giant of a man. Not least because she'd be in real trouble if he decided to physically overpower her. He stood at least over a foot taller than she was and his biceps were both probably not being far off the width of her narrow waist. His muscled legs were clad in clean but worn jeans and a work shirt covered the muscled mass of his torso.

"First thing. My name is Sandor Clegane. You can call me Clegane, or Sandor. Call me bloody Dog if you have to but I'm really as far from a fucking Sir as I can be. Secondly, I have no idea where this leak is so you need to show me". He swept his hand in a downward arc in front of him in what Sansa believed to be a mocking stab at old fashioned chivalry, as if she was a great lady and he was a gallant knight.

Sansa cringed as she realised that she'd forgotton everything she'd been taught about receiving visitors. "I'm so sorry Sandor, please don't think badly of me". She laid her hand on his arm as she walked past him, trying to project as much sincerity as she could. He jolted at her touch and didn't say anything further.

"Ramsay said that the leak is here in the bedroom, running along the length of the ceiling and into the living room". Sansa pointed to the damp patch. "I was meant to get buckets but I got waylaid".

"Waylaid?  Is that your fancy speak for freaking out at Davos's shop? I don't know who you were speaking to Little Bird but bugger me, I wouldn't like to be them, poor bastards!" Sandor smirked.

His smirk subsided quickly when the colour drained from Sansa's face. She turned around and fled to the kitchen, leaving Sandor clueless .

While Sandor was trying to fix the leak, Sansa busied herself in her small kitchen. She was mortified that Sandor had heard her phone conversation and couldn't think of a response to his statement. The thought that Petyr could gain sympathy - even mocking sympathy - from anyone filled Sansa with a gnarled ball of rage deep within her stomach. Sansa pounded cookie dough and wrangled them onto a sheet with much less grace than she normally would, they weren't deserving of her anger. Once they were done, she stuck some on a plate and took Sandor a cup of coffee.

As Sansa turned the corner, she exhaled deeply. Sandor was stood in her room with his back to her, shirtless. He was cursing deeply as he tried to move some broken ceiling pieces out of place. Sansa eyed his back appreciatively. He was built like a God, his muscles had definition, the like of which she had never seen before. His long hair brushed the top of his broad shoulders as they rippled with movement of his muscles, like water passing over rocks. Sansa was transfixed.  It wasn't seemly to be gawping at a strange man in such a fashion but she was having trouble taking her eyes off him. It was only after a few minutes that she noticed his scars, some burns on the same side of his face and others, which may be stab type wounds, mostly older scars.

"Are you going to give me that coffee little bird or do I need to stand around like this all day so you can look at my horrible scars?" He didn't mock, it seemed like a genuine query.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry" Sansa could feel that she was redder than she'd ever been before, all over her chest, shoulders, face and even ears. 

Sandor turned around and the view from the front was just as spectacular as the view from the back.  "My shirt got wet, water backlog in the ceiling. You're lucky it was a drip and not a collapsed ceiling". Sansa tore her eyes away from the expanse of his chest and looked him in the eye. 

"I'll dry it for you" she said, in a voice that warranted no argument, even from him. Sansa quickly snatched up the discarded sodden shirt and went back to the kitchen. She had only just put the shirt in the dryer when she caught sight of her phone, which had been charging on the countertop. An icon on the front left corner told her she had a voicemail. Tentatively, she listened. Her eyes widened, Baelish.

"Oh and Sansa, in the excitement of speaking to you this morning, I forgot to mention something. I intend to marry your mother before the year is out, then you can call me father. See you soon".

Sansa's eyes were bulging and her face was contorted into a twisted mask of fury. She processed this new information. Baelish intended to replace her father, worm his way into her family and ensure that she could never return home again. Not only that but there was that threat again, that he'd find her. Without thinking, she screamed and hurled her phone at the wall opposite the dryer. She heard it crack as it slid down onto the counter.

"Fuck me little bird, what did that phone do to you? And people say I'm angry!" 

Sansa turned around and saw Sandor filling up the doorway of her kitchen. For a large man, he made very little noise as he moved as she didn't hear him walk up behind her. Her cheeks burned bright red, as her anger morphed into embarrassment that he'd seen her lose control so badly...again.

"Just had some bad news about my family. I'm sorry you had to witness that. I'm not normally this much of an angry mess" Sansa looked deep into his eyes and saw something there that she didn't recognise, was it sympathy or something else?

"That's the second time I've seen you lose it while being on the phone. What's up?" Sandor sounded like he genuinely wanted to hear what was troubling her.

"It's a long and sad story, I don't want to bore you with my problems. After all, I've already almost run you down, my ceiling leaked all over you and had you witness me acting unhinged like a crazy person". Sansa smiled in spite of the circumstances.

Sandor gave her a long look. "You don't don't suit looking angry. Don't worry about running into me, I barely felt it. Compared to me, you weigh as much as a baby bird. In fact, I was worried you'd broken a bone when you bounced off me".

"Is that why you call me little bird?" Sansa hadn't really noticed until now. Sandor laughed.

"Anyway. The leak should have stopped now as I've disconnected the pipe, it isn't needed with the modern heaing system you have here. The rest of the pipe in the ceiling over your lounge won't leak anymore but the bedroom ceiling looks a right mess where I had to take part of it down. I'll come back another day, once I've cleared it with Ramsay. I'm going home now, have you got my shirt?" Sansa hadn't noticed the time, it was 7pm.

"Oh Gods, I didn't notice the time! I'm so sorry you've been stuck here so long and until this hour". Sansa was embarrassed as she handed him back his dry shirt. She couldn't look away as he put it over his head and shrugged it on.

"No matter, needed to be done. See you soon phone killer." With that, he picked up his tool box and strode to the door. Giving a her a sloppy salute with his free hand as he closed the door behind him.

Sansa changed into an oversized tshirt and lay down on the still slightly damp sofa. She was grateful as she quickly settled into sleepy oblivion. 


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is in for a shock ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the constant updates but Sansan has got under my skin! It has kinda taken over.
> 
> I'm a few chapters ahead of this at the moment, will try and spread them out better.

Sansa awoke the next morning with a start when there was a loud knock at the door. She looked over at the clock, 9am. She had slept for almost 14 hours! The last time she'd done that was, well, never. She ached all over. For the first time in a long time, she had slept straight through the night. Gingerly, she put her feet on the floor and tried to stand up. Her back felt twisted, her shoulder ached and she had pins and needs running down her leg. Yeah, she hadn't moved a muscle all night. Her muscles screamed at her as she made her way to the door.

The door was knocked again, in a more urgent manner. Sansa looked throught the spyhole, Ramsay. Of course. She opened the door a crack with a cheery "Morning Ramsay! Please excuse me, I've just woken up, so I'm a mess!" Sansa was more than happy to hide behind the door and allow Ramsay only a small peek of her face. 

"Sansa! Excuse the intrusion. I was just passing and wanted to know if Clegane had been here yesterday?" Sansa noticed how his suit looked impeccibly pressed, his black leather brogues were buffed to a mirror like shine and he was clean shaven. His presence was announced by a waft of some masculine cologne. At a guess, Sansa would say something by Hugo Boss. His well turned out appearance only made Sansa feel more of a sloppy mess. "I can only apologise for Clegane if he upset you at all. He's not a people person, in fact, he hardly counts as a person at all. He's not my first choice, my repair man is off sick and he is all I could get short notice".

Sansa winced slightly at his choice of words about Sandor, it seemed an unfair summary and overly harsh of Sandor's character.  "I assure you Ramsay, Mr Clegane has been nothing but professional at all times, he's done a great job and I couldn't ask for anything more. And he's definitely a person, no doubt about that".

"Ha!" Ramsay seemed to think she was joking.

"I hate to rush you Ramsay but I really need to sort myself out, is there anything else I can help you with?" Sansa was keen for the conversation to come to a natural close, as quickly as possible.

"Just to warn you so you can prepare yourself, Clegane told me he'd be coming back to finish off the ceiling and to make good the plaster and decoration,  it's only fair after the leak ruined your bedroom. Oh and there's no need for you to sort yourself out, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen" Ramsay fixed Sansa with a level gaze.

There came a strangled coughing sound from the stairwell. "Ahem. If I could get through, some of us have work to do. I don't have time to stand here and wait for you to finish gossiping". Sandor loomed large over Ramsay's shoulder and Sansa could swear that his face blanched at the sight of the larger man.

"Yes, er, well, very good. Carry on. Clegane. Miss Stark. See you soon". Ramsay couldn't get away fast enough,  Sandor stood to one side to let him speed past.

"Morning little bird. Did you do something new to your hair?" Sandor's mouth twitched into a smirk as he looked at Sansa's hair. Her normally long red hair was ratty and matted. Sansa was acutely aware that she hadn't brushed her teeth, showered, changed or even peed yet this morning. She was still wearing nothing but the large tshirt that skimmed her mid thighs.

"You'd better come in" Sansa said.

"Ladies first!" Sandor indicated that Sansa should lead the way into her apartment.

Sansa was very conscious of her attire. "Please make yourself at home and feel free to grab yourself a coffee. I really need a shower, won't be long". Sansa ran to the bathroom without waiting for a response, grateful for the privacy.

For the next 20 minutes, Sansa shaved, exfoliated and scrubbed her skin. She shampooed and conditioned her hair with her favourite products, which were zesty and refreshing lemon scented. Sansa really should have got out of the shower before she did but the warm water was soothing on her achey muscles. She dried off, moisturised and then brushed her teeth before towelling off her long hair. She shucked on a pair of cut off shorts and a tshirt.

Breezing out of the bathroom and feeling much better, she headed straight for the kitchen and made 2 coffees. She put some small lemon cookies on a tray and headed to her bedroom. "Sandor, I've made you a coffee". Mercifully, if not a bit disappointingly, Sandor's tshirt was on his body this time. He turned around and made a small exclamation which Sansa couldn't quite hear. "Is everything ok?" Sansa was concerned. 

"Yeah" he smirked, "I just really love coffee".

He sat down on the edge of Sansa's bed. "You look much better little bird, have you sacrificed any phones yet today?" 

"Not yet, although the day is young.  I don't make a habit of it, I've killed the only phone I have." Sansa needed to fix it, it was her only means of communication if her sister Arya wanted to contact her. "Although I'm tempted to leave it, no more bad news can get to me if they can't reach me can it?" Sansa was feeling pathetic at this point.

"What bad news have you had? Are you in trouble?"

Sansa was embarrassed now, her cheeks reddened. "No, it's fine".

"You're a bad liar little bird. I know trouble and you are in it. Someone who isn't in trouble don't freak out at phone calls, swear in public when it doesn't seem natural for them, throw phones at walls or barricade doors with furniture". Sandor's tone wasn't accusing.

She was saved by a knock at the door. She looked through the spyhole and there was nothing there. Tentatively, she opened the door. Lying on the doorstep was a parcel.

Sansa took it in. With shaking hands, she set it down on the coffee table and stared at it. 

"Sansa, you're whiter than a sheet. What's up?" Sandor was beside her in a flash. 

"This was on the doorstep, I don't know what it is". Sansa didn't take her eyes off the parcel.

Sansa thought about how handy x ray vision would be right now, she didn't want to have to touch the parcel at all. Unbidden, Sandor grabbed the parcel off the table. His large hands made short work of the packaging and looked inside the box. He passed it to Sansa.

"It's a brand new phone, better than the one you broke yesterday". He said.

Sansa's eyes went wide and the shaking intensified. "I didn't order it, who sent it? No-one knew I needed a phone. No-one knows where I am. Is there a return address?

Sandor seemed to inspect the packaging thoroughly before he met her eyes, "There's no return address little bird. The package was hand delivered, someone was able to get into this building to leave this on your doorstep".

He couldn't react fast enough to catch Sansa as the darkness enveloped her and she hit the floor in a dead faint.


	5. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up for Sansa, not always in the way you'd expect!
> 
> Contains mild groping and a couple of naughty words, so you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mega chapter that I just had to get out there today!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I had a blast writing it <3

The first thing Sansa felt as she came around was confusion, closely followed by a slight ache in her head but it passed momentarily. She could hear a hushed conversation coming from the kitchen. Startled, she tried to get up in case Baelish had finally caught up with her.

"Easy, little bird, easy. You took quite a bash to the head as you fainted" Sandor's face came into view, it was oddly reassuring.

"Who were you talking to?" Sansa was still on high alert.

"He was talking to me" Davos's face appeared next to Sandor's. Even though she'd only met him once, his presence was comforting. "Sandor called me in a panic because you fainted and bumped your head. I was an emergency medical first response in the Navy for years. Although you may feel ok, you need to get to a hospital, you may be concussed". 

"NO!" Sansa hadn't meant to shout but the word came out a bit more forcefully than she'd intended. Sandor and Davos looked startled, although a grin spread quickly over Sandor's face before it evaporated into a picture of neutrality.

"Well I can't force you lass, unfortunately. If you were one of my lads then I'd be marching you there myself. I recommend you don't stay alone. Look out for confusion, dizziness and sickness. If you have any of those then you must call an ambulance. I apologise but this salty sea dog has to get back to the shop". Davos moved towards the door.

Sansa gasped, "I'm so sorry you had to shut the shop to come here, I'm such a pain in the ass".

"Not at all. Come and see me when you feel up to it". With that, he gave a small wave and was gone.

A figure passed Davos and came into the living room. "Knock knock!" Ramsay called.

Sansa heard Sandor curse under his breath. 

"Sandor here called me and told me that someone had managed to get in. I must apologise Sansa, no-one other than you and the tenant downstairs has a key to the main front door. Rest assured I shall be finding out why it's been left open as a matter of urgency. I must admit, the last couple of times I've been here, it hasn't been locked. It was an oversight on my part for not questioning this at the time, you are a single young woman and with that comes some vulnerability. Please forgive me". Sansa was surprised, the sincerity rolled off Ramsay as he spoke and it put Sansa at ease. She heard Sandor snort beside her and pretend to cough to cover it up.

"Thanks Ramsay, you looking into it is all I ask." She tried to sound as gracious as she could, given her pride was a bit dented.

"Please allow me to make reparations by taking you out for a cup of coffee. Sandor here has to rip some of the ceiling down before it can be replaced, so it's going to be noisy and messy for an hour or so. I have a break now anyway. I won't take no for an answer". Ramsay's eyes glittered with steely determination. There was no denying him.

"Ok, give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll meet you downstairs" Sansa resigned herself to an hour in his company.

Ramsay left and went downstairs to wait for her. Sandor had an expression on his face that Sansa couldn't quite decipher. He headed into her bedroom as she shut the bathroom door to make herself more presentable.

Sansa called out, "I'm going now Sandor. Help yourself to anything you need. I won't be long but if you finish in the meantime, I'll leave the spare key on the coffee table. Lock up if you need to go and post it through the letter box". Sansa gasped, Sandor was stood behind her and had taken hold of her arm. He leaned in close to Sansa, his eyes boring into hers. She was aware of how close they were, her heart was pounding. 

"Be wary of that Ramsay cunt. He'll charm you with his silver tongue and fancy clothes but he isn't what he appears to be". Sandor let go and stalked off back to her bedroom.

Sansa stared after him for a few minutes and was about to go after him to demand an explanation but she was brought back to reality by a car horn being sounded outside.

 

............ 

 

Sansa was embarrassed! She had expected Ramsay to take her to one of the large coffee chains. Instead, they pulled up in his fancy BMW in front of the most expensive restaurant and hotel that she had ever seen. The giant white stone building had a large porch acting as a canopy over the main entrance, with 2 large white stone lions resting on it, poised as if they would pounce. Above the large double doors, the name "Lannisters" was heralded in gold curlicues. Even from the comfort of Ramsay's car, the windows were so large that she could see the biggest chandeliers ever illuminating the busy restaurant. 

"Ramsay! I'm so underdressed. Whatever will they think of me!" Sansa gasped. She glanced down at the black flared trousers and form fitting blouse and became very self conscious. She wished she'd put on something dressier.

He fixed her with a long look, "Don't worry, you'll see".

Ramsay threw the keys at the valet outside. "Don't scratch her, she's my favourite".

They walked in through the large doors, which two attendants in scarlet trousers and gold waistcoats had opened for them. They waited at the entrance podium and Sansa looked around at the diners. She recognised many well known faces from television, politics and she could have sworn there was even a minor Royal in there too. The diners were all lavishly dressed. One lady was wearing what Sansa assumed to be a large real diamond necklace, it twinkled in the light of the chandeliers and the facets bounced rainbow light in every direction. It was beautiful. Sansa was sure that it could have bought her apartment more than a few times over, she looked down at her feet before she was caught staring.

"You there, we are waiting" Ramsay called out to a blonde youth and was clicking his fingers impatiently. "Come now, we haven't got all day". The youth came over with his head held high, he was wearing a tailored black suit with a scarlet shirt. His hair was the blondest she had ever seen, he had green eyes and was young enough to retain some of the rounded facial features of youth.

"Ah Tommen, it is you" Ramsay seemed to recognise him now. "My lady friend and I require a table for some light refreshment, do what you can please". He slid money discretely towards him, Sansa's eyes widened as she realised it was a large note, very large.

"Mr Bolton. Miss. Please follow me". Tommen inclined his head towards them and indicated that they should follow him. He led them to a table for 2 situated in an alcove, just off the main dining room. Tommen held Sansa's chair for her as she sat down. This was no low-rent place.

"We will require 2 Americano coffees, a bottle of sparkling mineral water and a selection of small sandwiches and petit fours." Ramsay didn't so much as glance at the menu. "Is there anything you'd like to add Sansa?"

Sansa shook her head, "that sounds lovely Ramsay".

"Very well. The sooner the better thanks Tommen". Ramsay dismissed the young man with a small flick of his hand, as one would a fly.

The decadence of the restaurant was something else. An ivory grand piano was situated at the far edge of the main dining room. Sansa couldn't see it from here she was sat but she had seen the man wearing a tuxedo playing it, the tune was familiar but she couldn't think of the name. Sansa marvelled quietly at the tablecloth. It was crimson, embroidered with gold coloured thread and was thicker than any tablecloth Sansa had ever seen.

"So Sansa, what's been going on with you?" Ramsay was quietly observing her from under his lashes.

"I've been busy settling in and getting to know the area. It's such a big change for me".

Ramsay regarded her openly now. "Ah yes, your rental application form said you've come from the North?"

Sansa felt a stab a pain in her heart. "That's right. Northern born and bred. Although I must admit your weather down here is much better than ours".

"What made you want to come around these parts? Do you know anyone around here, is your family here?" Sansa didn't feel comfortable telling Ramsay why she had to move. It was hard to think about at the moment, let alone voice aloud. Luckily Tommen interrupted by bringing their drinks and food over.

Sansa gasped. The tiniest, most delicate looking sandwiches and cakes were beautifully arranged on a crystal tower, it plateaued a few times to provide space for the food to sit on. The sandwiches and cakes were no more than a mouthful each but they were so well presented, it seemed a pity to eat them. Sansa took a mouthful of coffee. A delicious burst of caffeine hit her bloodstream, it was just what she needed. Ramsay was making short work of the food but Sansa didn't mind that. She'd picked a tiny biscuit up and placed it on her tongue. Once the divine buttery flavour had subsided, she got a hit of tangy tart lemon. She was in paradise. 

Sansa was no tactician but she decided that the best form of defence against Ramsay's incessant questioning was to question him herself. Once the last morsel of food had been eaten, she started. 'So Ramsay. You know I moved here from the North, where did you grow up?"  

He gave her a look that was hard to decipher, "I lived with my mother on the outskirts of the city. It was a humble cottage and the facilities weren't great."

Sansa was shocked. "That's hard to believe, look at where you are now! I wouldn't peg you as a man content with country cottage living". 

Ramsay laughed, "maybe you know me better than you think". 

Sansa persisted. "Have you got any brothers or sisters? I have four brothers and a sister". Ramsay gave her a hard look before focusing his gaze down on his coffee cup. "My father had a son who was 3 years older than me. I didn't know him well but he died about a year ago". 

"Oh gods. I apologise Ramsay, how awful". Sansa knew only too well the stinging pain of bereavement. 

"Don't worry, how could you have known?" Ramsay looked up at her with an impish smile.

At that moment, the waiters Tommen had sent to clear the table turned up and stripped the sumptuous table of the discarded crockery. Sansa was very sad to see the crystal tower disappear off to the kitchens.

Sansa looked over and saw the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. She must have been in her late 30s at a conservative estimate but she could easily have passed as woman much younger. Sansa saw a resemblance between the lady and Tommen, they had the same golden hair and green eyes. There was something about the dress she was wearing that Sansa thought was familiar, then it clicked. It was a halter necked gold silk dress, floor length and beaded with a cascade of pearls from the bust to the hem. The dress had been in all of the high fashion magazines this week, it had debuted on the catwalk only the week before. Sansa couldn't believe she was seeing it in person but she had to admit, this lady looked like she'd just stepped off the catwalks herself. Ramsay saw her, "Sansa, do excuse me, I must say hello". With that, he stalked off in her direction and left Sansa alone. 

Within seconds, Tommen had sidled up to the table, looking highly shifty. Sansa was on alert. "Miss. Please excuse me for saying so but you must be careful of your companion. He may be charming but he's the devil". 

"The Devil you say? And to think I spoke so highly of you! Cersei, your son is a riot! Tommen get your own date, this one is mine". Ramsay may have been joking but his eyes were full of loathing as he glanced at the boy across the table from Sansa. Sansa has been so intent on the message Tommen had been delivering, that she hadn't noticed Ramsay and the beautiful woman approach them.

The beautiful woman was shooting Tommen a look which Sansa would not have liked to be on the receiving end of. "Tommen, check with the chef about this evening's venison this instant". Tommen scuttled off, not risking his mother's ire any further.

"My dear, I must apologise for my son, he always has had a head full of fanciful notions and no filter to separate them from reality, I blame his father.  Do say you forgive him, I'd hate you to leave our little restaurant in any doubt about our Ramsay's honour because of him", Cersei pouted.

"Of course. Your restaurant is exquisite, I'm lucky to be here". Sansa really did feel like a bag of trash next to this woman. "Your dress is divine! Isn't it..?"

Cersei cut in, "Yes, yes it is. Aren't you a doll for noticing? My friend is the managing director of that particular fashion house and managed to pull some strings. I told him, he simply must put it straight on the Lannister jet, I couldn't possibly live without it for a moment longer". With that, Cersei twirled. The pearls on the dress came alive under the chandelier light. It was breathtaking.

"I hate to break up the dress appreciation but I must get back to work" Ramsay said. He fished a black credit card out of his wallet and tried to give it to Cersei. 

"No, no, no!" She threw her manicured hands up in horror. "You've brought me someone with divine taste in dresses! Please, you've enjoyed your meal as personal guests of the Lannisters. Ramsay, send our regards to your father. We hope to see you all again soon." With that, Ramsay took Sansa's arm and guided her to the valet area outside.

Sansa looked at the clock on the dashboard as they pulled up outside her apartment. They'd been gone 2 hours. Ramsay opened her door for her and offered her his arm.

"Ramsay, you really don't have to see me in" Sansa said

"Nonsense, I won't have you walking to your door unescorted, who knows whst type of people are walking around these days". 

They made their way up to Sansa's front door. She put her hand on the handle. 

"Thanks so mu..." she started to say as she turned back towards him.

Ramsay's lips were devouring hers, hungrily.  He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to explore it. Sansa wasn't sure how to break away, it didn't seem as if Ramsay was letting go any time soon. His arm had been around her waist but his hand was now inching down her back until it came to rest on her backside, he gave it a firm squeeze. Sansa made a small noise of surprise into his mouth, which he seemed to enjoy immensely.

Neither of them had noticed the figure in the doorway until it coughed, louder than was strictly necessary.

Ramsay broke away and looked wolfishly at Sandor. "Haha, awkward! Well Sansa, we are doing that again!" He gave her backside a light slap as he moved away, "Ciao!" And he was gone.

Sansa looked at Sandor and tried to explain what had happened. She opened her mouth and closed it. She tried again. "We were, errr. I'm not sure what.. Hmm. Oh. Ah crap." And with that she pushed her way past him and into the apartment, utterly speechless.

The big man followed her in with disappointment in his eyes and a glimmer of something else.


	6. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go so well for Sandor, can Sansa ever forgive him?

Sansa looked at Sandor sheepishly, "coffee? I think I need a brandy." She reached up to top of the wall cupboard where she kept a scant supply of liquor, she stood on her tiptoes but couldn't quite reach. She was conscious of Sandor's presence directly behind her as he leaned over her and effortlessly grabbed the bottle. He offered it to her. "Thanks".

She poured two shots. Sansa downed one without a second thought. She relished the cleansing effect on her mouth, as if she could sterilise her mouth from Ramsay's attention. She offered the other shot to Sandor and as he shook his head to say no, she downed that too. Her eyes closed involuntarily as the second shot made a delicious burn on the way down her throat, Sansa's eyes opened and she saw Sandor giving her a measured look. 

"What happened?" Sandor enquired.

"Well, he took me to a really fancy restaurant. We ate. The owner's son told me that Ramsay is the Devil. I saw the most beautiful woman ever in a fabulous dress. We got back and Ramsay stuck his tongue down my throat. Now I'm here drinking with you."

"Little bird, that is an awful lot of information to take in".

"I know, it's been a strange day. Are you sure this isn't a concussion dream? My head hasn't hurt at all but maybe I actually haven't woken up from hitting my head." She asked him.

"Would your dream be to have that fucking pretty boy with his tongue down your throat and his paws all over you? In public? Ramsay probably wouldn't care where he fucks his sluts" He snarled now. "Taking you to fancy places to get you to drop your panties for him? His other whores don't get treated that well, a 20 normally does it for them, some service him......"

 

CRACK!

 

Sansa's hand involuntarily struck Sandor across the burnt side of his face and stopped him mid sentence. His shocked expression mirrored her own.

"Sandor Clegane! I am no-one's whore. I am a daughter of Winterfell and my love can't be bought or sold, it isn't for sale but it is mine to give. If you really think so little of me that you would sit in my apartment and call me a slut and a prostitute then your services won't be required any longer. Of all the things I have gone through recently, I'm used to being seen as a weak woman, a joke and something people can pass around when they feel like it. I won't be told what to do and I won't be told who I can see. You were one of the 3 people who actually treated me like a real person when I got to this godforsaken place and you are telling me that one of those other people is only being nice to me because he wants to fuck me? You have dishonoured me more than you know Sir. Yes yes, I know you're no fucking sir. Well excuse me for being polite and treating you with respect. At least one of us bloody well is!"Sansa realised that she had squared up to the seated man, their eyes were on the same level, she was right up in his face and shouting, loud.

Sansa strode over to the front door and yanked it open, grabbing a sweater from the coat rack as she went. She got a glimpse of an open mouthed Sandor, still sat where she left him as she yanked the door shut as hard as she could. The door frame rattled. She hoped her downstairs neighbour wasn't asleep.

...........

Sansa wasn't sure where to go. She lacked the friends and knowledge of hideout spots that she had at home but she did know that she couldn't go back to her apartment while he was still there, she didn't want to end up apologising for shouting at him as she knew she would, at least not until he apologise for insulting her first . She didn't realise that her feet had taken her back to Davos's shop. 

"Ah the patient returns, how are you feeling lass? I hope you haven't headbutted any floors recently!" He smiled at her.

Sansa burst into tears. "Davos, I don't know what's happening! Everything's going wrong and I don't know what to do". She told him what happened with Ramsay and Sandor. To his credit, Davos seemed to cope with weepy women much better than most men would.

"Listen lass, I'll tell you something about Sandor. He's been coming here for a few years now. He can be abrasive, sarcastic and downright unpleasant until you get to know him. I've seen him fight, I've seen him floor a man with one punch. He swears, gets angry, talks without considering what he's saying, he doesn't have many social graces and struggles sometimes in front of other people. He is a good man, his heart is in the right place once he decides you are worthy of being let in to his confidence, that doesn't happen very often. What he said was uncalled for but it doesn't sound like the offensive Sandor I have seen occasionally. He sounds like a man, a normal man who is jealous." Davos gave her a cup of tea. "Us men are idiots sometimes and aren't always honest with ourselves about what we want, yes even me! Has he told you how he came by his scars?"

Sansa shook her head. She clung on to the cup and embraced its warmth.

"I know but it's not my place to tell you. Maybe if he feels he can open up to you then he will. I know you are in pain at the moment but he is too. Try not to judge him too harshly".

Sansa gave an unladylike sniff. "What would I do without you Davos? You're the nearest thing I've got to a father. I hope I haven't offended you." Sansa gave a brief description of her dad and what had happened to him.

Davos smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "I'll tell you something else lass, we all need help sometimes. From what you've just told me about your Dad, he loved you very much and it would hurt him to see you suffering as you are. Sometimes it's money, sometimes it's practical help you need and other times it's old fashioned advice or a kick up the ass that is required. The world would be a much better place if more people were willing to help each other rather than pretend they can't see people in pain. I hope that other people would do the same for my lads when I'm not with them".

Sansa looked up at Davos, "Your sons are so lucky to have you". 

Davos smiled. "They're all grown men now, working and living in different corners of the land. They come back every so often to see their old Dad, I'll introduce you when they make an appearance".

"I'd like that very much" Sansa looked forward to it. 

Sansa started to feel bad. "Davos, I've taken up so much of your time, I'm so sorry. First I came for a bucket that I never bought.  Then I bang my head and you patch me up. Then I turn up on your doorstep, flood your shop with tears and drink your tea". 

"Nonsense lass, my door is always open! That's what neighbours are for." 

Sansa thanked him again and left, steeling herself for the return to her apartment. This wasn't going to be pleasant.


	7. Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sandor's perspective of what's happened so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing is a bit disjointed, I promise it's intentional! 
> 
> I wanted the mass of Sandor's thoughts to be a bit twisty and gnarly
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sandor was in shit, the type of shit that he'd gone out of his way to avoid.

He'd moved here 3 years ago and set up a handyman business doing odd jobs, not really his area of expertise but he got by, some people were put off by his demeanour.  If people were desperate then he'd make it to their door in spite of his attitude but every so often, there would be someone who would come up with some bullshit excuse to cancel once they saw him.

His scars. He couldn't hide them. Sandor was used to the looks, the whispers and the scared children and their parents running away from him. Monster. That word followed him around, at one point it was actually true. Sandor had left a lot behind a lot of himself when he came here but he couldn't change his face.

Davos had been his saviour, a beacon in the dark, an anchor to the present and away from his past. He'd ended up in his shop purely by accident,  he'd been driving past when he got lost and pulled in to ask for directions.  Davos had managed to bring Sandor out of himself and get him talking, he'd even suggested that Sandor could be a handyman to make some money and regularly gave him advice on jobs he wasn't sure of. Davos didn't know it but he was the best friend Sandor had ever had. There was no pity in his eyes, no flinching when Sandor uttered words that other people found distasteful, no balking at his dry sense of humour that could be seen as cruel and mocking. Davos had helped get Sandor to a place where he was finally relatively happy, a place that he never thought he deserved to be. Sandor had a steady income and a house to call home.

 

Then she happened. 

 

Sandor was at the shop early and Davos had been on the phone. He heard a woman shouting in the back of the shop and went to investigate. There she was. The most beautiful woman that Sandor had ever laid his eyes on. She was shouting, letting her rage fly into the handset of a phone and seemed to still have plenty of pent up aggression left over, Sandor could sense it and appreciated it. Sandor had found women with her beauty were often passive, aloof and demure, proper ladies. Not this one, he liked that about her. Then she bounced off him.

Sandor would normally have pissed himself laughing at the clumsy twat who could be stupid enough not to see his big frame. That had made him chuckle. Even now, he smiled at the memory.

She looked him right in his eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were as deep and wide as pools but there was anger and hurt in them that took even Sandor aback. This gorgeous creature's eyes swept over his face and didn't linger on his scars, in fact, they didn't seem to have registered at all. 

When Sandor got the call from Ramsay, he was dreading another humdrum job, having to convince some old lady that he was going to fix her leaking pipe and not steal her best china or treasured jewellery. He couldn't turn Ramsay down, he needed the money. He was dreading seeing a new face in a doorway and seeing the figure shrinking back in disgust at his appearance.

There she was, with a hockey stick in her hand and a look of surprise on her face. Turned out it wasn't because of his scars but because she was afraid of hurting him with it. This willowy goddess, afraid of hurting him? He was a scarred old dog, there weren't many people on this planet who were scared for him, rather than of him. He shouldn't have mentioned his scars like he did but he wanted to see her squirm, it was a perverse habit he had got into many years before. It normally made people back off and give him space. The contact, her hand on his arm. It was electrifying. Most people went out of their way to avoid him, she was touching him through choice and it felt insane.

When she threw her phone against the wall, Sandor was drawn to her anger but she was so fucking beautiful in that moment, he could have bent her over the kitchen counter and fucked her senseless right there and then. He thought about it, fought with his urge to claim her but instead said some bollocks about being a phone killer. Smooth. He should have made her sing.

His desire had heightened when she stood at the door wearing pretty much nothing. That prick Ramsay had buggered off after he turned up, he didn't have the luxury of seeing her wearing just a tshirt. Sandor was glad about that. It drove Sandor crazy knowing that she was in the bathroom, naked and showering. It would have been nothing at all for him to break through the flimsy door, strip off and join his little bird in the shower. She had appeared wearing shorts that showed off her amazing legs and with her long red hair wet, it had made his cock twitch at the sight of her.

He had no doubts that he wanted her, needed her. The urge to protect her made Sandor uneasy. Where had it come from? She freaked out at the parcel, so he had opened it for her. Why? He didn't know. She hadn't asked him to. When she fainted, he cussed himself for being too sluggish to stop her falling. He'd picked her up and laid her down gently on the sofa. Tenderly. He didn't want her hurt. 

While she was passed out, he'd called that wankstain Bolton and bawled at him down the phone. Bellowed at his neglect of the building. Her security. Her safety.  She was wound tighter than she needed to be, it was very odd. She was petrified of something and someone but he had no clue why.

That greasy haired pretty boy had charmed her with the very words that Sandor had shouted at him not long before and whisked his little bird off her feet and away from him. When he heard the door handle go, he went to investigate in case it was the intruder leaving more crap on the doorstep. His heart sank as he saw them together, intertwined. Ramsay with his tongue in her mouth and hands all over her, she wasn't trying to get away. Sandor was looking for any tiny flinch, any small muscular tell that she didn't want to be locked in his embrace. Sandor could, would have broken Ramsay's neck, ripped his arms right from the sockets to get her away from him. The thing that killed him was the fact they looked right together, well matched. An attractive couple, people would only ever gawp at them in admiration and envy, not disgust and pity as they did him. Ramsay had even said that Sandor wasn't a real person. She had defended him, stood up for him. That had to mean something didn't it? Well, it did to him.  Ramsay had slapped her ass, that infuriated him. It should have been him.

Sandor had reverted to the ugly form of himself with his little bird and now she hated him. He had gone too far. It wasn't honesty, he was trying to get a reaction from her, a denial that she would ever go any further with Ramsay than sharing a kiss. His mouth pursed at his stupidity, mourning a future that was never going to be with this flame haired woman. What the fuck was he playing at? She didn't want him anyway. Sandor had never been more aroused than when she was a couple of inches away from his face, shouting at him and putting his ugly side back in its place, she didn't hold back. No-one else would dare, he had cut men down before for looking at him the wrong way. He felt bad, that was new too. He'd provoked her into becoming unpleasant consumed by rage, just as he had been. Something she said clicked into place with Sandor, of course! The realisation hit him like a ten tonne truck.

His fingers twitched in recognition of what he had to do. He couldn't keep this knowledge to himself any longer, he owed her this. Truth. If he'd lost his little bird then fuck it, he had nothing else in this world to lose, no-one depended on him or would mourn him but she needed to be kept safe. She might never love him but he couldn't leave her to the creatures she had allied herself with, her innocence and beauty would be used against her, he knew it. He was going to embrace everything he'd worked to leave behind, every part of himself that he'd tried to change. He knew what he had to do, it could be the death of him. Sansa, it's all for her. He was ready. 


	8. Into the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets an interesting invitation and gets help from an unexpected source ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in one day, the chapters keep coming! 
> 
> No Lions were hurt in the making of this chapter.

As Sansa rounded the corner, she prepared herself for Sandor's car to be there outside her apartment, it wasn't. She breathed a sigh of relief as she unlocked the main front door and ran up the stairs to her apartment. Laying on her doormat was a single blue rose, there was no note. 

She unlocked her door and hurried in. Throwing down her keys and sweater, she looked carefully at the rose. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, it was beautiful. This could only have been Ramsay, where can you even buy blue roses anyway? Her mind jumped to Sandor, she wished she could speak to him and smooth things out, even though she was still plenty mad at him.

She noticed a note had been pushed through her door, the thick buff coloured paper was letter embossed with "Bolton Holdings" and was handwritten in what Sansa believed to be real fountain pen ink. Before Sansa read it, she had to give it to Ramsay that he had the most beautiful cursive script writing that Sansa had ever seen, surpassing ever her carefully practiced letter forms. 

 

Dearest Sansa, 

I had a marvellous time with you earlier, we really must do it again. I think you and I could have something really special. 

I have been called away on business by my father so I won't be around for a day or so. There's a charity fundraiser hosted by my father's company in two days time, would you possibly consider accompanying me? I spoke to Cersei Lannister to get her advice on buying a dress for you. She said not to bother as I'd only get it wrong anyway but she said she'd be happy to let you raid her closet and let you borrow whatever you want, meet her at her house at 1pm tomorrow. Please keep an eye on the time though, you could get lost in amongst her massive collection of clothes!

I'll see you when I get back.

Love, 

Ramsay.

 

It made sense, he must have left the rose when he put the letter under the door, although he made no mention of it in his note.

Sansa's mind was racing. She'd love the opportunity to look at Cersei Lannister's closet, it sounded like her closet was bigger than Sansa's apartment. Did she want to go with Ramsay? She was unsure how she felt about him and didn't want to lead him on. Reading the note from him again, he seemed to presume that she would go, he had already consulted Cersei about what she could wear, would it look like bad form if Sansa didn't take him up on it? She wished her mother was here to advise her, etiquette isn't always straightforward.

Sansa tumbled into bed amongst the abandoned dust sheets and ceiling debris and fell into a deep sleep.

 

...........

 

Sansa awoke the next morning at 8am. For the first time in a few days, she wasn't woken up by knocking at the door. With Ramsay away and Sandor presumably avoiding her despite the work he still had left to do, she supposed that it only let Davos who'd possibly need to speak to her. She attended to her needs and had a small breakfast of toast and a grapefruit.

While she was in the kitchen, she picked up the broken phone that she had hurled across the wall a couple of days previously. It was cracked across the entire length of the screen, it wouldn't switch on. "Maybe I really am a phone killer after all" Sansa mused.

She still half expected Sandor to knock on her door and either insult her or smirk at her, in that order. There was nothing except silence. At 12.15pm, she gave up on him and decided to visit Cersei for a guided tour through her closet. She walked quickly in what she hoped was the direction of  the Lannister house, which Ramsay had left her the address of. It was in a very upmarket part of town, as she expected. Sansa had to stop and ask a couple of people for directions but she recognised it from the description as it came into view.

The Lannister house went beyond a mansion, it was positively palatial. A thicket of trees surrounded the electric gates from the inside, Sansa assumed for privacy. She buzzed the intercom. 

"Lannister residence" came the clipped response. 

"I'm Sansa Stark and I've come to see Cersei, she knows I'm coming" Sansa replied.

"She is not here at present, something came up at Lannisters but she told me to let you in. Stay where you are and I'll come for you." The intercom buzzed off, signalling the end of the conversation.

Sansa felt immensely silly, standing in front of the huge gates by herself. Almost like she was a beggar staring at something that would never be hers. Sansa could hear the sound of a golf cart coming down the drive. As it came into view, the massive wrought iron gates opened. 

"Come in Miss Stark, I will drive you up to the house". Sat in the drivers seat of the cart was a young woman, she had a sultry exotic beauty that Sansa found quite breathtaking. "My name is Shae and I am Cersei's personal assistant."

Sansa got into the passenger side of the golf cart. She could hear the gates closing behind her. "Hi Shae, call me Sansa". Sansa had a good look around at the grounds of the house. They were perfectly kept, manicured even. The lush green grass was punctuated with mature trees. To Sansa's right, she saw a lake in the distance with swans on it. Sansa could see something drinking from the lake and gasped in surprise. No, it couldn't be! "Shae! Is that a Lion over there?"

"It sure is". Shae didn't bother turning her head. "The Lannisters keep 3 pet Lions who have free range of the grounds, one for each grandchild that Cersei gave her father,Tywin". 

Sansa gasped. "Surely they would attack people?"

"No no, they've had them all since the youngest, Tommen was born. They are wearing shock collars, if they try and leave the grounds or they get to close to people, they are given a short shock and then they back off" Shae explained. "Although they look attractive and tame, you can never rely on them not to try to get you when your back is turned". Shae gave Sansa a pointed look. "Look, here we are".

Sansa had been so engrossed at looking at the Lion that she'd missed the fact that they'd pulled up to the house. Sansa gasped. The Lannister house made their restaurant look like a child's playhouse. The building itself was so vast on both sides of the entrance that Sansa couldn't discern where it ended. Sansa looked at the entrance and decided that the entrance to the restaurant was a replica on a smaller scale. Huge columns either side of the door ran from the ground up to a white stone canopy over the door. On either side of the door, there was a white stone lion rampant, standing sentry.  Shae parked the cart in front of the door. To the left of the cart was a huge stone fountain. In the middle of the fountain, a stone naked lady held an urn, from which the clear water tumbled out.It was magnificent. 

As Sansa crossed the threshold in the house, it was so amazing that she was breathless. A white marble staircase ran from either side of the room. It met in the middle at the first floor in front of a huge arched doorway, in a grand swirl of polished marble and metal handrails. The entrance had crimson painted walls and a golden coloured polished tiles. Huge oil paintings of men and women hung on either side of the wall, following the curve of the staircase. Sansa assumed they were long dead Lannister relatives. The biggest grandfather clock that Sansa has ever seen stood on the floor opposite the front door, it must have been at least the same height as Sandor. The thing that Sansa noticed last but was actually the most imposing was the biggest crystal chandelier that Sansa had ever seen. She thought that the chandeliers in the restaurant were impressive but this was on a completely different scale altogether. 

Sansa followed Shae up the beautiful stairs and was very self conscious of not touching everything, she was a visitor in this world but it wasn't reality for her. 

Shae swept into a large bare room, containing only a single chair. "Cersei instructed me to tell you to pick anything you want to wear to the ball. Feel free to browse shoes, purses, jewellery and accessories and borrow what you will."

"How will I know what Cersei wants to wear? I don't want to offend her by taking what she would want for herself". Sansa enquired.

"You don't need to worry about that, Cersei's clothes, shoes and accessories will be flown in tomorrow from Milan." Shae told her. 

"Where do I need to go to look at the clothes, there's nothing here". Sansa was confused.

"Ah yes, of course". Shae clapped her hands twice and the smooth bare walls started to turn outwards. Sansa gasped. The clothes were on revolving racks, springing forth from the walls on the edge of the room. As the racks clicked into place, the room turned into an endless mass of dresses, shoes, purses, jewellery and accessories. The doorway was now covered by a floor length mirror, which had dropped down from the ceiling and covered the space where it had been.

Heaven, Sansa had finally found Heaven! Heaven was full of designer clothes and no door for her to leave. Heaven wanted her to stay here forever, in impeccible haute couture style. Shae sat down on a small chair, "go on then Sansa, the dress won't pick itself!" 

She spent some time browsing the numerous racks but was conscious of Shae having to take time out of her day to wait for her. "Shae, what do you think about this one?" She held up a green taffeta Dior dress. Shae regarded it carefully, her eyes flitting from Sansa to the dress.

"No, too severe and it would swamp you".

Sansa put it back. "How about this one?" She held out a purple silk dress, it was Chanel.

"I've seen Cersei wear that before, it will be too clingy and skimpy for the fundraiser, not formal enough".

Sansa stuck it back on the rack. Her eyes alighted on a soft black velvet gown.

"What about this?" 

Shae's eyes widened, "Try it on". Sansa turned to look for a changing room. "You don't have to be embarrassed, we have the same body parts!" Shae chuckled.

Sansa finally managed to get the gown on and it fitted like a glove. The black velvet draped her curves perfectly without being tight. It was backless. The front of the dress was modest and would ensure she wasn't showing too much skin.  It was floor length with a slight slit up the side, for ease of movement. She turned around.

"Sansa, that gown could have been made for you! Although it's black, it really highlights your red hair, blue eyes and fair complexion without being too harsh. Nice choice! Now you need shoes and accessories."

Sansa sauntered over to the shoes and found a pair of shoes, black with a small heel and discrete tiny silver snowflakes on the body of them. They were frivolous and Shae objected but she had to have them, they wouldn't be visible under the dress anyway. Shae found her a silver metal choker with a tiny blue stone. She was elated.

"No, It needs something else" Shae was eyeing Sansa critically. "Here". Shae handed Sansa the matching bracelet to the choker. It was silver with a slightly bigger blue stone set into it. "Perfection".

"Shae you are so good at this" Sansa smiled. 

"I like playing dress up too" she replied playfully. "I'm going to have to go now to prepare for this evening's meetings. I'll take you to the entrance and our driver will take you home". Shae clapped her hands and all of the racks folded back into the walls, leaving them smooth and bare once more. The mirror ascended back into the ceiling, leaving the door accessible. Sansa felt a twinge of disappointment, Cersei's closet was the most amazing thing that Sansa had ever experienced.

Sansa put the dress back on a hanger and gave it to Shae, who wrapped the gown and accessories in a clothes bag. Sansa was walking on air as she got outside. 

"Thank you so much for your help Shae, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Will I see you at the fundraiser tomorrow?" Sansa wanted to see her again. 

"I'll be there, I'll find you" Shae waved as Sansa got into the plush Lincoln town car. "Bye".

Sansa was still in a daze when the driver pulled up outside her modest apartment. 


	9. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sandor appear and apologise for his behaviour? 
> 
> Will Sansa seek him out and smooth things over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a baby chapter.
> 
> This is turning into a fanfic of more epic proportions than anticipated.
> 
> It's a slightly slower burn than I intended but please stick with it ;)

Sansa still expected Sandor to turn up on her doorstep the next day. It had been 2 days since their falling out and although she was still annoyed at what he said, she missed talking to him. Her apartment wasn't the same without his throaty chuckles, bulging muscles and sarcasm. Not to mention her bedroom ceiling, which had been forgotten and looked terrible. What Davos said to her resonated, you can never truly know what someone else is dealing with, she knew that better than anyone.

She couldn't think about that right now, she didn't know where Sandor lived, his phone number or even if she wanted to apologise, assuming she saw him again at all. 

Sansa heard the mailman outside, she quickly put her shoes on and ran down the steps the to front door. Leafing through the mail, they were all addressed to her. On impulse , she thought about knocking the door of the downstairs apartment. She hadn't heard or seen anyone but Ramsay had said that someone did live there. Sansa figured they were shift workers and decided against intruding uninvited. She made a mental note to ask Ramsay next time she saw him.

A sharp rap on the heavy outside door brought her back to reality. An outline of a large figure stood on the doorstep. Her heart soared. Sansa ran to open it. Disappointingly, it wasn't Sandor. A delivery man stood holding a huge flower arrangement, "Miss Stark?"

Breathlessly, Sansa signed for the flowers. Huge heads of crimson cacti Dahlia nestled amongst Stargazer Lillies, green foliage and Birds of Paradise. There were a few blooms that she didn't recognise, he must have ordered one of every type! The heavy cut glass vase was almost too much for Sansa to carry, the vase was laden with too many blooms to count. Heaving it up the stairs, Sansa could barely contain her anticipation. Setting it down on the coffee table, she read the familiar writing that adorned the note.

 

Dearest Sansa,

Just a little reminder of my esteem for you.

Be ready to go at 7pm and I'll pick you up.

Looking forward to tonight.

Love

Ramsay.

 

Sansa knew Ramsay wasn't poor but this arrangement must have cost a fortune. Although the flowers were beautiful, she had half hoped that Sandor had seen fit to apologise, even indirectly would be better than not at all.

She had hours before she had to be ready for the fundraiser. Sansa decided to go and see Davos.

 

..........

 

Sansa pushed her way through the shop door, carrying 2 coffees and 2 cinnamon buns. Davos looked surprised to see her. She placed them on the counter as if they were precious jewels and held her hands up in surrender. "For once Davos, I'm going to come into your shop. I won't shout, bump into your giant customers, bang my head, burst into tears, drink your tea or ask for any help with my problems. I come in peace, bearing gifts and ready to work to pay off my debt to you".

Davos's mouth turned into a broad grin. "What are you like lass! I won't say no to a coffee and cinnamon bun. I'm not sure about you paying off debt, I don't know if you're aware of it but you are kind of high maintenence". 

Sansa laughed. "I realised I've been a bad friend. What's going on with you? What do you do when you aren't here?"

"I like to go fishing when the missus lets me. I'm here a lot and she gets fed up sometimes. There's only me so the buck stops here." He waved his hand in the general direction of the shop.

Sansa regarded him closely. "Do your sons help when they are back?"

Davos shook his head. "No. One has a high powered job at a city bank. The other lives abroad.  The third one is away with work for upto 3 years at a time, we don't hear from him very often".

Sansa looked thoughtful. "If I help you today and you're happy I won't rob you blind or mess your shop up, I'd be happy to look after your shop for the day tomorrow. I can't say I know anything about tools but I could ring you if I have to. You've been so kind to me, it's the least I can do."

Davos looked floored. "Are you sure? It would be nice to get away for a day. You could always ring Sandor if you get stuck".

Sansa felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "I'm sure it won't come to that. I don't think he'd want to help me at the moment. Oh and I might have broken my phone." She gave him a sheepish grin.

Davos cocked an eyebrow at her quizzically but didn't ask. "Aye well, we'll see how it goes. I've got a phone you can borrow if you promise not to kill it, I'll find it for you later. How's your filing?"

Sansa perked up. Davos led her to a small office, filing was not his forte! She spent a couple of hours organising paperwork, invoices, receipts, sorting the rubbish from the useful stuff. Easy.

Sansa smirked, "next?" Over the next few hours, she tidied, organised and helped in any way she could, while trying to memorise the stock, location and layout of the goods Davos sold. The already clean shop was gleaming when she finished.

She glanced at the clock. "I must dash soon Davos, I'm going out tonight".

Davos raised an eyebrow, "oh yes?"

"To a fundraiser with Ramsay, I don't know where but his father is hosting". 

Davos gave a low whistle, "very nice! Have a good time and stay safe. Please recommend me to all the high born lord and ladies for their hardware needs, like they do their home maintenance themselves". He chuckled at his own jape.

Sansa laughed, "I will. What time do I need to open".

"Don't worry, I'll come and open for you before I go, be here for 9.30am, don't want too early a start for you young nightowls. Oh and here you go, it's nothing fancy but it will call and text, needs a charge though". Davos thrust a small phone box towards her.

Sansa was touched. "Thanks Davos, I'll make sure I get it back to you. See you tomorrow". With that, she made her way to the door and waved back at him.


	10. Davos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought Davos should have his own mini chapter. 
> 
> Not just to tease you, honest ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our main man Davos is putting everything together!

Davos stared long and hard at the door as Sansa exited the shop.

This girl was a mystery. She'd breezed into his shop only days ago but she had changed everything. Davos didn't know where she'd come from or why she was here but his experience told him that she was running hard from someone or something, or both.

To start with, she had received a phone call and ran out of the shop like a spooked horse. Maybe it was bad news she had received? He didn't like to ask. She ran out and didn't look back.

Sandor had been profoundly affected by her, Davos wasn't sure whether he was aware of that. He had turned up at the shop, not long after she had left on the day of their falling out. Davos had pieced together what had happened from both accounts.

Sandor had called Ramsay after Sansa fainted. He took Sansa to a fancy restaurant, then took her back home and made a move on her, as most young men would. Sansa hadn't said that it was forced. Davos wouldn't have shared that information with Sandor anyway, he had a filthy temper.  Davos had been working for a while to help him contain it. He had helped channel Sandor's energy into being a handyman but Ramsay's wooing of the this girl had provoked Sandor into a loss of control, Ramsay was lucky he left when he did. Unfortunately Sansa bore the brunt of his anger when really, he was angry at himself. That saddened Davos, she didn't do anything wrong. He had had to work very hard to keep a straight face when Sandor related her response to him. It would be a brave - or stupid - person to believe they could take on the big man's anger in such a manner and walk away unscathed. Sansa wasn't stupid, he knew that much.

Some of the information Sandor had related was percolating through Davos's mind. Sansa was very scared and jumpy, she had run away from something, she barricaded the door, she was very agitated about the unsolicited parcel. Was she being stalked by a former lover? Sansa had told her about the nature of her father's premature death, a very sad business. Her pain was palpable as she recalled her memories of him, she was lost and she was holding something back. Davos was sure there was more to the story but she was distraught enough already, he felt sorry for her and didn't want to make her feel worse.

Sandor had told him the name of her home but he couldn't recall it just yet. Davos hoped the use of his phone would help her peace of mind, one of his sons had bought if for him but he struggled with technology. He hoped he hadn't overstepped the mark.

He was leaving his livelihood in this girl's hands tomorrow. He trusted Sansa, she seemed as honest and genuine as a person can be, still he would endeavour to check up on her.

Davos's face dropped as a realisation hit. He reached for his diary and sought out 2 names from the contact list. It was imperative that he speak to them tonight. He snatched up the phone from the receiver on his desk and ran his hand through his beard, a habit he fell into when he was agitated. 


	11. Once More Unto The Breach (Undisclosed Desires)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa prepares herself for the fundraiser, what's in store for our girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to keep you in suspense, well, maybe I do!

By the time Sansa got home from the shop, she only had an hour left to prepare herself before Ramsay came to pick her up. She started to panic.

She threw herself into the shower and exfoliated, scrubbed, shaved and beautified herself as quick as possible. She washed and conditioned her long hair in record speed. Then she towelled herself dry, moisturised and set about doing her hair. Sansa had noticed at the Lannisters, most of the ladies had elaborate hairstyles but she wasn't sure how to go about it. She blow dried it relatively straight and applied serum to control any frizz. She gave a chignon her best attempt, it was loose but it was passable. That would have to do.

Make up! How could she have been so remiss! She only had the very basics in her makeup bag. She didn't want to go into the ball looking poor - courtesy of Cersei her clothes should look perfect but she didn't want her face letting her down. She quickly applied foundation and powder. Next she lightly lined her upper eyelids with kohl pencil and applied a nude colour over her eyelids. She made a feeble attempt at blending it in before swiping mascara over her lashes. Sansa was naturally blessed with thick, curly lashes. She didn't bother with blush in case she made herself look like a clown, she wouldn't have time to correct it.

Racing against the clock, she dropped her towel and stood in her lacy French cut panties as she stepped into the dress and put the snowflake shoes on. She was glad of the built in bust support, she didn't think a dress like this would have that but it did. Throwing on Cersei's jewellery, she spritzed herself with perfume, Coco Mademoiselle by Chanel, a birthday gift from her father. Sansa smiled at the memory of her last birthday with her father, she used the perfume sparingly and only on special occaisions. The scent was comforting and helped quell her nerves. The finishing touch, red matt lipstick, blotted and reapplied. She had found this shade with her mother's help, it's hard to find a decent red lipstick as a redhead and this one made an impact without clashing or being too overpowering.. A quick pinch of her cheeks and she was done. No sooner had she finished then there was a knock at the door.

She didn't bother to check who it was, it would be Ramsay.

An unexpected face stared back at her and became agape as he took in the sight of her in. "Sandor?"

"Little bird. We need to talk about.."

Sansa cut over him, "yes we do. Now isn't the time though, I'm going out."

She grabbed a small black clutch that she'd brought from home off the side table and crossed the threshold. She was acutely aware that she was pressed up against Sandor's body as she turned her back on him to lock her door.

"Little bird. You look fucking unreal" Sandor said, his voice was strangled.

She looked over her shoulder at him, enjoying the compliment but hesitant to face him. She pretended to fiddle with the lock and hoped she was convincing, trying to buy time to compose herself and smooth the memory of his insults from her face. 

Sandor covered her hand with his and gently pulled her keys out of the lock. Sansa could feel his muscly torso against her back and his breath on her exposed shoulders, he was lightly running his fingertips over her creamy skin. She shuddered silently to herself, not in disgust but because her body was reacting to his touch in ways she didn't expect, a shot of desire ran from where he'd touched her skin to right between her legs. She was glad he couldn't see her face. 

Sansa heard a car pull up outside. Ramsay! Sansa hastened.  "He's here to pick me up, you shouldn't be here. I'd best go." She spun around and met Sandor's eyes, "we need to talk but not tonight. I appreciate you coming here. Bye". With that, she went to bound off down the stairs.

Sansa gasped as she realised Sandor had caught hold of her arm. He pulled her in close. "If he hurts you then I'll fucking kill that cunt". He let her go as suddenly as he'd seized her. She didn't know whether he was talking to her or himself.

Ramsay was at the large front door as she got to the bottom step and opened it for him. He looked very handsome in a classic tuxedo. His eyes locked on hers and she heard a sharp intake of breath,

"Sansa you are beautiful. I am truly honoured to have your company tonight." He took her hand and kissed it, gently.

Sansa felt nothing. No electric. No sparks. No fireworks. She saw a large figure lurking in the shadows of the house as Ramsay helped her into the car. She could have sworn that Sandor was looking directly at her as the car pulled off.


	12. Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Ramsay make it to the fundraiser, it doesn't go completely as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the length of this chapter but attempting to cut it down was futile.
> 
> Things are going to kick off for Sansa! I can't wait to write the next chapter.

Ramsay filled the journey with small talk but Sansa couldn't remember most of what he said, she was fixated on the memory of Sandor's touch.

'Sansa?"

Her head whipped around to face Ramsay.

"We're here!"

Sansa had been so preoccupied, she didn't know where they were, which direction they had travelled in or even how long they had been in the car. She grasped the hand that Ramsay had offered her and got our of the car. One look at the building and she knew exactly where they were, the Lannister house.

Lining the entrance to the house was a red carpet, flanked either side by photographers.  Ramsay leaned in close as the car pulled away, "don't worry about them, there are famous guests coming tonight. They won't be interested in us". To the contrary, there were shouts of, "Ramsay!" and "Miss!" They stopped a couple of times to pose, Ramsay grabbed Sansa around the waist and pulled her close to him, while grinning charmingly. Sansa's heart was pounding as they made their way through the doors and into the house.

Her eyes were drawn to the swathe of Lannister oil paintings on the walls up the staircase, they all seemed to be frowning at her. She didn't belong, she'd borrowed fancy clothes and was a pretender in this world which was so different to her own, even dead Lannisters could discern that apparantly. She was snapped out of it by a loud, "Darlings!"

Cersei approached them in a cloud of silk and diamonds, stunning as always. "My my Sansa, don't you just look a vision! You suit that dress better than I did. Ramsay, couldn't you just eat her up? I wish I'd introduced you to my Joffrey before Ramsay here snapped you up, he is here though so you must say hello. He'll love you as much as we do".

"Now Cersei, behave yourself! Sansa is here with me, Joffrey can't have her" Ramsay's tone was playful but his eyes were lasering into Cersei's, like he wanted her to burst into flames.

"Of course! Ramsay, you are so easy to provoke! Please, mingle with the other guests and enjoy!" Cersei glided away without a further word and was lost in the crowd occupying the vast entrance hall.

A voice boomed and echoed around the hall, "Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the ballroom and the evening shall begin".

Ramsay offered Sansa his arm and they followed everyone else into the ballroom. It was spectacular! The decor was in keeping with the parts of the house Sansa had seen. There must have been 10 arched windows spanning the length of the room, Sansa estimated them to be 25 feet tall. The walls were decorated in shades of cream and gold from floor to the ceiling, interspersed with solid gold colour columns. She couldn't quite make it out but there were murals reminiscent of Italian chapels in the recesses of the ceiling. 8 chandeliers the same as in the entrance hall lit the room and provided a warm glow. Sansa was so busy craning her neck to observe as much as the decor as possible, she didn't notice Ramsay had been staring at her. She started to blush.

"Sansa Stark, you are the most beauiful woman I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry, I haven't been much company have I? You must regret inviting me" She felt bad.

"Well, you can make it up to me by dancing with me". 

Sansa was glad she was a confident dancer, there must have been hundreds of people . Ramsay grabbed her hand and pulled her past the numerous tables and chairs into the middle of the dancefloor, there wasn't anyone else dancing. She turned her head and saw what seemed like a small orchestra playing. Ramsay put his hand around her waist and led, Sansa was happy to follow. They were by themselves for a whole song and under scrutiny from the whole ballroom, until other couples joined in. 

Ramsay was a proficient dancer. He spent some of the time dancing pointing out the most important guests. Politicians, diplomats, singers, writers, everyone was here. After 3 songs, Sansa had to tap out and get a drink. Ramsay followed reluctantly. 

Sansa noticed the music quietened and a large gong sounded.  "Ladies and gentleman, please be seated, dinner will be served".

Ramsay beckoned at Sansa to follow him to the largest table near the top end of the room. Sansa was starting to panic. Several people were already seated there, she could see Cersei and Tommen. There was a man who must be Cersei's father, Tywin. Next to Tywin was an gentleman with brown hair, slightly greying around the temples. His posture was poised and severe, he nodded seriously at something Tywin was whispering. "Father!" Ramsay hailed him.

The stern looking man turned around to look at Ramsay and Sansa, she noticed that Tywin was regarding them closely too. "This is Sansa Stark, she agreed to be my date for the evening. Sansa, this is my father, Roose". 

Roose looked coolly at Sansa and gave her a nod of his head, before rising to shake her hand. "Miss Stark, I see my son has not undersold your charms. I trust he is treating you well this evening?"

Sansa nodded, "Nice to meet you Mr Bolton, Ramsay has been a perfect gentleman".

Roose gave what Sansa considered to be an uncharacteristic smirk, "It pleases me to hear it. Please, enjoy your evening". 

Ramsay took his place seated next to his father, while Sansa was seated next to Ramsay. The chair next to Sansa was empty.  Course after course of sumputous food was laid before them, she made an effort to try a little from each but she was conscious of being on display. Similarly, she had 2 glasses of wine and stuck to water after. Ramsay included her in the conversation but was conversing animatedly about their various business ventures with Cersei, Tywin, Tommen and his father. 

Sansa was starting to feel left out towards the end of the meal when a fair haired young man slid into the unoccupied seat next to her, his green eyes and fair colouring gave him away as a Lannister. "Ah Joff! You're here! You know everyone,  that is Sansa next to you", Cersei addressed her son across the length of the table. Ramsay's head whipped around to face Sansa as Cersei spoke. 

"Ramsay you dark horse, wherever did you find this lovely lady?" Joffrey smiled deep into Sansa's eyes and extended his hand to her. Sansa shook his hand but had no desire for any further contact, the way he looked at her made her very uneasy. 

Ramsay laughed,  "Wouldn't that be telling?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Ramsay reached under the table and playfully squeezed Sansa's knee. "Father, isn't it time for speeches?"

Roose stood up and a TV camera was wheeled from a side room, how could she have missed it! Were they really recording, all this time? Sansa started to panic but couldn't show it, she was being recorded. Stern as he was, he was a commanding figure and his voiced boomed around the room. 

"Friends, colleagues, aquaintences and seat fillers" everyone laughed. "Bolton Holdings has brought you all together in aid of a very good cause. We know times are tough for most of us, the economy is shocking and even Tywin has had to downshift on his cigars, you know it's bad when that happens". Another raucous laugh, Tywin must really love his cigars. "Crime is at a peak in our city and many people have been affected. Police numbers have been cut back while the population continues to rise. Unemployment is rife, homelessness and hunger pervades our city like a cancer. Normal families are struggling and there's no help available for them. Children are suffering, both as a result of crime and hardships which are not in their control. The Bolton family, in partnership with our good friends the Lannisters, who graciously lent us their home for this evening, has decided to step in and end this disgrace. We have set up a charitible foundation, aimed at families, to give them finiancial and practical support in the darkest times of their lives. We have both contributed and would appreciate your help. We appreciate monetary donations to our cause and beg our friends to use your considerable influence and celebrity to spread our message far and wide. Together, we will make our city a better place to live in. Please enjoy the rest of your evening with us and remember, pledges can be given to any of the staff you see here tonight. On behalf of the Boltons, the Lannisters and the foundation, we thank you for your support."

The ballroom erupted into thunderous applause. Sansa could see guests getting on to their feet and rushing at the crimson and gold uniformed staff, standing like statues on the periphery of the room. A photographer stood in front of their table and arranged them into a photo. Sansa stood to the side but was ushered into the picture by Joffrey. Ramsay switched places with Tommen and placed his arm around her. Tywin and Roose had a picture of them shaking hands. 

The mood in the ballroom changed and once the tables were cleared away, the drinking and dancing really began. Ramsay grabbed Sansa's hand and spun her around the floor. They had slowed their pace down when Sansa saw a tap on Ramsay's shoulder,  "mind if I cut in?" The figure didn't really give Ramsay much of a choice and swept Sansa further into the crowd of dancers before he could really object. 

Sansa blinked. No, it couldn't be, could it? With these 2 families, nothing was outside their reach.  The person standing opposite Sansa was the famous movie star, Podrick Payne. "Evening gorgeous, sorry to butt in but I am bored with everyone else. How are you doing?" Sansa caught a glimpse of Ramsay, he didn't look happy. 

"I am fine thank you Sir, you are a fine dancer" Sansa couldn't believe this was real, she had seen all of his movies. Podrick Payne had his arm around her waist! Podrick Payne was holding her close and dancing, with her! Because he wanted to!

"Nonsense, call me Pod" he grinned. 

Sansa and Pod chatted and danced for a couple of more songs. Pod was easy to talk to, he was down to earth and nothing like she thought a multimillionaire movie star would be. At the end of the second song, Pod gave her a courtly bow. Sansa reciprocated with a small curtsey.  He gave her a cheeky wink and went off on another adventure.

Sansa returned to the table and saw no sign of Ramsay. Tommen was sat by himself with a sour look on his face. "Hi Tommen, how are you doing?" 

Tommen gave a slight pout, "I'm bored".

Sansa pulled him to his feet. "Ramsay isn't here, would you please escort me to the dance floor sir?"

He smiled and they started to plot a small subversion, wanting to be different but not disruptive. They settled on some silly dance moves, despite the music being all wrong for their actions and stares of the other dancers. Tommen did a mean funky chicken while Sansa was trying to remember the Macarena and getting it seriously wrong. It felt silly in all their finery but Sansa got the feeling that Tommen didn't get to let loose very often. They'd both given in to a paroxysm of laughter when Tommen leaned in close to her, "I was serious about Ramsay, Sansa. He's bad news. You don't know wh..."

Tommen was interrupted by a blood curdling scream from the doorway of the ballroom. A voice shouted, "Pod Payne has been attacked! Please help!"

Sansa ran to the entrance hall, and knelt down where Pod had been dragged in by the other guests. His white suit jacket and shirt were almost as red as the waiting staff's uniform, his beautiful face had been beaten bloody and was almost caved inwards in parts. He was in a bad way but he was alive. Sansa held his hand, although he was unconscious, she didn't want someone in such a critical condition to feel alone. Someone called an ambulance while the staff hastily closed the ballroom doors to give him privacy from the other guests.  

"Sansa!" Ramsay appeared over her shoulder. 

"Ramsay!" Sansa began to cry. "Look at his face! He was just with me a few minutes ago, dancing. It's horrible..."

Ramsay pulled her up and towards him. He stroked her hair and making soothing noises in her ear. Ramsay shrugged off his jacket and gave it her to keep her warm as they waited and watched the ambulance stabilise Pod, load him into the van and take him away. Some of the staff hastily started cleaning up some of the mess left behind in Pod's wake. Sansa shuddered. 

"I'm just going to the powder room" Sansa needed some time alone to compose herself. 

"Of course darling, it's right over there". Ramsay pointed to a door at the other end of the entrance hall.

Sansa walked as quickly as she could and was happy to lock herself away. The powder room was as opulant as the rest of the house but she wasn't taking any notice at the moment. She laid her head against the cool tiles by the open window and drank in the fresh air. She could hear distant voices. Despite straining, she couldn't hear everything they were saying or identify who was talking. She heard, "girl...unfortunate accident..change..clean up...press on". The voices died away and Sansa returned to the party.

Guests had started to dissipate due to the late hour. Ramsay strode up to her. "Sansa love, Something has come up and we have to go into Bolton Holdings. My driver will take you home and I'll call tomorrow. I'm sorry you had to see that unfortunate business but I hope it didn't ruin your evening. Everyone loves you and wants to see you soon, thanks for agreeing to come with me". Ramsay held a finger under her chin and raised her mouth to his, placing a light kiss on her lips. He walked her over to the entrance and opened the car door for her. 

Sansa gave him a small wave as he stood watching as the car drove off. Sansa was just glad the photographers had gone.


	13. Coalesce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the fundraiser, Sansa helps Davos.
> 
> This chapter contains sexual content.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I've been dying to write - and making you wait for - since chapter 1. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I'll be over here, 13 is unlucky for some.

The night had been so long and eventful, Sansa must have taken off her dress and crawled into bed, she didn't remember getting there. The horrific turn of events with Pod came to mind and she shed a few silent tears, she hoped the Police got to the bottom of what happened to him.

As her brain started to function, she remembered where she had to be today. Gasping, the clock told her it was 9am. As she sprang out of bed, she cursed her neglect of setting an alarm, she only had 30 minutes until she had to be at the shop and 15 of those would were travelling time. She washed her face of the remnants of last night's make up, brushed her teeth and made herself feel fresher. Her hand hovered over her clothes, she picked up a pair of flared jeans and a black shirt, smart but not too much, she didn't mind if they got dirty. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her coat, purse,  keys and an apple and was out of the door in no time.

......

As she rounded the corner, she could see Davos getting out of his car. Great!  She wasn't late. Her father Ned had always emphasised the importance of timekeeping to his children, he believed that being late showed people that you thought your time more important than theirs. Sansa tended to agree, barring emergencies and traffic.

"Sansa! How was last night?" Davos enquired as he unlocked the door to the shop.

"It was lovely, except a movie star got beaten almost to death. I hope the Boltons and Lannisters raised lots of money for their charity". The story was so long, she didn't want to detain Davos by relating it all, so she picked out the key parts.

Davos goggled at this information.  "Who was is?"

"They don't know yet, I guess the Police will speak to the victim once he is well enough". Sansa received a quizzical look from Davos and realised what he was asking.  "Oh! Sorry. It was Podrick Payne".

Sansa got another quizzical look.

"Did you see 'Florian and Jonquil' last year? No. Err. He was in a couple of war films not too long ago and a 3 part medieval saga. All of his films are blockbusters".

Davos looked blank.

"You'd know him if you saw him. Anyway, what do I need to know?" 

Davos snapped into action. "Right, there's no deliveries today so that's one thing less for you to worry about.  My regulars know where everything is so don't panic. If you get stuck or there's an emergency, my home phone and Sandor's is programmed into the phone I gave you yesterday. I spoke to Sandor so you didn't have to, he's happy to help out if you need him. I insist on you closing for an hour's lunch, lock the door so you get a proper rest. Lock up at 4.30, I'll leave you my spare keys. Bring them back to me tomorrow". He slid the keys over to her on the counter. "The cash register is temperamental so use this button to open it" he pointed, "write everything down that you sell and I can do it tomorrow. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! Go and relax, spend some time with your wife or go fishing!" Sansa smiled.

"I'm off then! Thanks for holding down the fort, don't forget to ring us if you need us!" He smiled and was gone, the bell above the door chimed as the door closed behind him.

...........

The day started slow. Sansa put on Davos's apron and busied herself by dusting down the shelves. She moved a great load of hammers and other tools. She was really getting into the swing of moving and polishing when she heard the door open.

"Morning Davos!" came a sweet female voice. "Oh!" The young woman in front of Sansa was probably her age. She had long wavy brown hair, she was much shorter than Sansa and very petite.

"Hello! Davos isn't here today, my name is Sansa and I am covering for him. Can I help you with anything?"

"Hi Sansa! I am Margaery Tyrell. I've come to buy one of those floral laundry hampers. I admired them yesterday but I didn't have my purse on me". Margaery pointed to the display of baskets that Sansa had also admired when she first stepped into the shop. Margaery tripped prettily over to the display and selected a pale pink basket with small blue roses printed on it. She skipped back to Sansa and gave her the correct money.

"I haven't seen you here before, Sansa. How are you finding it?"

Sansa paused. "It's a nice place to live, everyone is very friendly. I haven't been here long but I met Davos and we hit it off. I went out last night but I haven't really ventured out much".

Margaery regarded Sansa, "Were you at the fundraiser last night". 

"Yes, I went as a guest. It was total coincidence, it's not normally the type of social circle I would move in normally. Were you there? It was so busy, I hardly spoke to anyone".

Margaery's head snapped up, "Oh no! There's bad blood between my family, the Boltons and Lannisters, we would be the last people on earth they would invite". 

Sansa was mortified! "Forgive me Margaery, I assumed you were there. I'm sorry to hear of the feud between your families, that must be tough".

Margaery's face smoothed into a grin, "Don't worry! It's legendary here but you weren't to know, people don't really speak of it anymore. Just out of interest, were you a guest of anyone in particular?"

"Ramsay Bolton invited me" Sansa replied.

Margaery's face clouded over and her grin was replaced by a look of abject horror. She dropped her hamper and gripped Sansa on either side of her arm, for a tiny person, she had an iron grip. "Sansa, you must move far away and not look back. Immediately! It may already be too late if he desires you. You don't know who the Boltons are and what they have done. If he asks then you met me briefly and you didn't find out my name, it would be bad for both of us. Don't underestimate any of them, they have done unspeakable acts." Margaery had paled as she spoke, she was terrified. "It was lovely to meet you.  You are a sweet girl, they will use you up until there's nothing left of you. If circumstances were different, we could have been great friends." Margaery hovered on the edge of the doorway. "Goodbye Sansa".

Sansa stood looking at the door, Margaery's money still in her hand. She was struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

.............

The rest of the day was uneventful. Customers came in a steady flow. True to his word, Davos's customer knew exactly where everything was. At 4.25pm, Sansa brought in all the display goods from the outside and closed the shutters from the inside, plunging the shop into darkness. 

At 4.30, Sansa covered the floor to the door and turned around to check the clock over the counter, she didn't want to close early. She heard the door open behind her. "Pardons, we're just clos...."

Sandor looked back at her from the doorway. He closed the door and slid the bolt across. 

"Little bird, we will have that talk now".

.........

An initial jolt of apprehension ran through Sansa. "Is this the right place?"

Sandor was insistent.  "It's as good as any." He walked past Sansa, she took Davos's apron off and laid in on the counter as she followed him. He walked to a side room, it was mainly empty but had a few empty boxes and racking, left over from its time as a store room. She closed the door, Sandor had settled on a box.

The tension was almost too much to bear. Sansa started, "I'm sorr..." 

"No". Sandor cut in over her. "Davos helped me see that I was out of line the other day. You're not a prostitute or a slut. I shouldn't have said that. I apologise."

"Why would you have said that to me? I accept your apology but I don't understand. Have I given you the impression that I would sleep with any man who offers me coffee? If so, you'd best have a word with Davos, I bought him a coffee yesterday! What type of two bit tramp does that make me now? 2 men, 2 cups of coffee. 3 if you include yourself. Scandalous!" Sansa was surprised,  sarcasm didn't normally come easily to her.

Sandor's mouth twitched, Sansa could swear he wanted to grin but he didn't. "It's my problem, not yours. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. What can I do to make it up to you? I don't normally bother so choose bloody well girl!"

"Will you tell me how you came by your scars?" Sansa asked softly.

He gave her a surprised look and stared at the floor. "My face was burnt by my older brother. He's a vicious cunt and always has been. I was 7, he was 10. He didn't like the way I looked at his new toy. Our parents were upstairs and he held my face in an open fire. They said I was lucky I wasn't burnt worse. My parents brushed it off as an accident, they said they didn't want to ruin Gregor's life by seeking psychiatric treatment. Turns out they ruined their own, he murdered them both when we were teenagers,  I haven't seen him since. I bounced around foster homes until I struck out on my own."

Sansa was looking at him intently, tears fell silently down her face. "I'm sorry to hear it. Did he give you all the scars on your back and chest too?"

Sandor shook his head, "No. I started working and running in the wrong crowd. They used my size and strength to help them to do fucked up shit. It's a constant reminder of what a fucking idiot I have been for most of my life. So you were staring at me Little bird. Don't blame you, I am pretty". 

Sansa laughed softly. "Busted, sorry. You're hard to miss in my tiny apartment".

"Like what you see?" Sansa could feel her cheeks redden at his 4 word question.

"You're beautiful Sansa".

Sansa looked at her feet, "Thank you Sandor. I've heard that a couple of times in the last few days but it doesn't seem true. You are conscious of your scars, you shouldn't be, they weren't of your doing. I'm damaged but it's all on the inside, it seems odd how people comment on my appearance when they have no idea how dark my thoughts are and the direction they take me in". Sansa outlined quickly about the death of her father and her need to flee but didn't go into explicit detail.

"Little bird, if anyone tried to hurt you, I'd fucking kill them." Sandor's eyes flashed angrily. "That includes that Ramsay cunt". 

"Why do you hate him so much" Sansa enquired.

"It's a long story". Sandor stood up.

Sansa rose to her feet and gave Sandor a hug. The big man returned her embrace. His fingers brushed the hair from the base of her neck. She shuddered.

"You shuddered last night when I touched you, are you really that repulsed by me? I know you said you weren't but you don't shudder when Ramsay touches you." Sansa could hear his question directly from his body, her ear was pressed against his chest.

Sansa broke away and reddened.  "Actually no. I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you, to feel your hands on my body. I don't think about that with Ramsay".

.............

Sandor looked down at her in shock.

Sansa reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. He reacted almost immediately and cupped her face with his large hand. His other hand slipped from her back and moved under her shirt. Sansa's hands were exploring the broad expanse of his chest and shoulders, lightly grazing his skin with her nails.

Sansa gasped as Sandor's fingers roamed over her nipple, rubbing and encircling it with his large fingers. She felt an immediate wave of desire wash over her. She needed him. Now

Breathlessly, she pulled away from his kiss and said "Sandor Clegane. If you aren't careful, you'll have to fuck me right here and right now, before I explode". 

He didn't respond, save for a throaty chuckle. Effortlessly, he pushed her away from him and ripped her shirt in 2 with his bare hands. Sansa gasped at first and laughed. She was conscious of his top being thrown in the air, followed by his pants and underwear. She discarded her pants and bra, Sandor was helping her with her underwear. Sansa walked backwards so that her back was resting against the wall

"Fuck me little bird, look at what you do to me". Sandor motioned towards his engorged penis, it was the biggest that Sansa had ever seen, she was no maiden but it was very impressive in both length and girth.

"Don't worry, I intend to". Sansa reached out and caressed the tip on his manhood with her palm. Sandor groaned and resumed his attention on her breasts, he put his mouth on one of her nipples and ran his rough tongue over it. His left hand was entwined in her hair, the other hand was inching south, between her legs. She cried out as he found her clitoris and started stroking vigorously.  It wasn't long until she was writhing in ecstacy, she shuddered as waves of pleasure hit and cried out as an orgasm carried her away. She opened her eyes and Sandor was grinning, 

"I may not be a Lord but I am a gentleman. Ladies come first!" Sansa burst out laughing.

She kissed him deeply, her tongue exploring his mouth. He groaned, "you're killing me".

He lifted her clean off the floor and she wrapped her legs around him. He guided his swollen cock into her entrance. She squealed as he slid into her. "Am I hurting you?" He panicked.

She shook her head vigorously. "I need more!" was all she could communicate. He laughed and began pounding into her hard and deep. It felt unreal, he filled her completely and brought her immense pleasure. She was clinging to him as if her life depended on it, he supported her weight with his big arms with minimal effort. She started moving her hips up, falling into a similar pattern of his thrusts. He was grunting and seemed appreciative of her efforts. 

She moved her arms away from his shoulders and put them over her head. He shifted slightly. Sandor placed one hand under her left thigh and the other pinned her wrists to the wall. He began thrusting with renewed vigour,  Sansa began to grind against him, desperate for another release. Sandor happened across the right angle and she panted as she began to climax again. Sandor's release happened not long after with a triumphant,  "fuck yes!" 

Sansa kissed Sandor long and hard, still pinioned to the wall. They were both sweaty and spent. Sandor placed Sansa carefully on her feet, she felt a trickle of his semen between her legs. "Shit! Sandor, we didn't use a condom!" She heard him curse under his breath. "I'm on birth control pills so we should be fine. I was screened for STDs not too long ago". 

She heard Sandor breathe a sigh of relief. "Me too, I like to keep on top of things, we need to be more careful next time". 

Sansa smirked up at him, "you want to do that again?" She asked coyly.

Sandor laughed, "does Tywin Lannister like money?"

They both got dressed. "We have a problem" Sansa informed him. She held up her tattered shirt.

Sandor smiled. "A shirt for a shirt. Wear mine. I have another solution". 

As soon as she'd put it on, he was barechested and he threw her over his shoulder and left the old store room. Sansa's arms and head were dangling down Sandor's back, he was holding her in place around her thighs. He carried her into the main shop and made to leave through the main door. "Sandor!" Sansa squealed, "My bag!" He navigated back through the shop, where she collected her keys, coat and purse from the counter from her position over his shoulder. His car was outside, he opened the car door and put her in the passengers seat. He held his hand out for the keys and ran back to lock up. 

 

As they drove off, they didn't notice the car parked across the street from the shop. Narrowing his eyes, the man in the drivers seat grabbed his phone and started dialling frantically.


	14. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor has taken Sansa back to his house after their encounter at the shop.
> 
> Pretty shameless smut, sorry,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sansan sexytime, yiu've been warned!

Before Sansa knew it, they were back at Sandor's house. He'd jumped out of the car and had whisked her into his house in no time at all.

Sansa looked around, it wasn't a big house but it was really well maintained, she guessed that made sense with him being a handyman. It was clean and tidy. He lit a fire in the hearth and made them a coffee. "Sansa, are you hungry?"

"For food?" She cocked an eyebrow and gave him what she hoped was a naughty look. He laughed. "I am a bit". They decided to heat up a lasagna from the freezer. As they sat down to eat, Sansa was glad that it wasn't awkward between them. They laughed and spoke easily.

Sandor turned to her and was serious, "Sansa, can you tell me what happened when Ramsay took you to the fundraiser?"  

Sansa blushed, "Nothing. He squeezed my knee and kissed me goodbye but he was perfectly behaved".

Sandor growled, "Yeah, I'm glad to hear it." He muttered a quiet oath. "What I meant is, did anything happen while you were there? Don't leave out any detail, however small".

She thought back. "Well, we got there and danced.  I met his father who seemed like a strange man, I couldn't quite figure him out. We ate, had speeches, danced some more. Podrick Payne, the movie star, cut in while we were dancing. I danced with Tommen Baratheon. He's a sweet kid, he doesn't seem like he belongs there, he always looks so worried. His grandad is working with the Boltons on their charity foundation though, so maybe he's better suited to working there. Pod Payne was found severely beaten up not long after. Sandor, it was horrible. He had been beaten so badly that he was almost unrecognisable! Some of his face was caved inwards. He lost quite a lot of blood. I don't know who could have done it Sandor, he is such a lovely man. Ramsay had to leave, so he had me taken home not long after" Sansa felt teary thinking about poor Pod. 

Sandor was looking at Sansa thoughtfully, although his face betrayed a moment of sheer panic as Sansa was talking and then smoothed out again.

"What did I say? Why did you look so worried?" She started to freak out.

"I was just worried about you being there with a maniac on the loose. You should stay here with me for a while, I don't like to think of you being alone in your apartment" Sandor explained. 

Sansa got up off her chair and placed herself in his lap, lying across him. "I'll be fine, don't worry". Sandor was still barechested, she traced lines over his chest and gave him a kiss. It was her intention that it would be a gentle, reassuring kiss but passion took over and they were both soon breathless.

He growled, "woman, you'd best get up those stairs! I'll give you a head start".

Squealing, Sansa jumped off his lap and ran for the stairs. She didn't know which one was his bedroom but it didn't matter. Sandor caught her while she was midway up the stairs, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her as easily as if she was a ragdoll.

"No fair!" She giggled. 

He carried her through a doorway and deposited her on her mattress of the biggest bed she had ever seen, he towered over her and had soon lost his pants, then assisted her in losing hers. He leaned in for a kiss, supporting his weight on his forearms,  which were either side of Sansa's head. Sansa wrapped her legs around his lower back. He groaned into her mouth and pulled away.

"Why is a goddess like you, here with a scarred dog like me?" 

Sansa's answer was simple, "Because I want you. I'm no goddess and you're no dog. Do I need to show you how much I want to be here?"

With that, she pushed Sandor away and motioned for him to sit back with his back against he headboard. Shifting over, she straddled him and pulled his tshirt over her head and unhooked her bra. He muttered what sounded like "fuck!" as he allowed his hands to roam over her impressive breasts. He sat up slightly, moving them both, so that he could use his mouth too. She put her hand between his legs and was stroking his large member, paying particular attention to the tip and cupping his testicles. He shuddered and stepped up his attention on her nipples. Sansa couldn't hold out any longer, so she lowered herself onto his cock, both groaning as they felt him fill her.

She put her palms flat out directly behind her on the bed so that she could support herself and change up the angles a bit. She lowered herself back and began riding him. He seemed to enjoy it. She felt his finger on her clitoris, as she got into a rhythm of pumping his cock. His ministrations were too good, she felt a build up of pressure deep inside her and needed a release, "YES! YES! YESSSSSS!" Orgasm took her and she didn't care who knew it. Sandor laughed.

Heaving herself back up from the position that she was in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was able to look deep into his eyes and she began riding him hard and fast, grinding her pelvis hard against him. He looked shocked as she caused him exquisite pleasure. "Fuck! Little bird I'm going to..." and he came hard deep inside of her before he could finish his sentence.  They were both panting but they looked at each other and laughed. Sansa pressed her mouth against his and demanded a long kiss. 

"Fuck me little bird!" He exclaimed

"Err, I think you'll find I just did?" Sansa replied. 

"Yeah. And I made you sing didn't I?" Sandor smirked

"Well, I can only hope we can do that again!" As Sansa spoke, she noticed his eyes were closed. They were still intertwined, neither had the energy to move. Eventually, Sansa climbed off his lap and lay down next to him, exhausted. Sandor turned towards her and placed a protective arm over her. Sansa snuggled in close and wrapped her leg around his. They were both asleep before they knew what had happened.  Satiated and happy.


	15. Dark Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after ;)

Sansa woke up with a start, wondering where she was. The memory of last night flooded her head and she stretched luxuriously.  Next to her, Sandor Clegane lay sleeping naked. Sandor Clegane! This time yesterday, they weren't even talking. She lifted up the sheet that covered them both, yep, his penis was every bit as magnificent as she remembered it. She sighed longingly as she remembered what they did last night...twice.

"Little bird, are you ogling me?" Sandor sounded incredulous, he was awake! "I feel so violated!" Smirking, again.

Sansa blushed furiously, "maybe. Oh, ok, yes!" She giggled. "Were you pretending to be asleep?"

"No! No....yes." He was hesitant.

"Why?" Sansa was curious. 

He looked her deep in her eyes, "because I didn't want to move, I thought if you woke up then you'd regret what we did last night. I wanted the sight of you here, naked in my bed, to last forever."

"Are you going soft and fluffy on me Clegane? Trust me, if I regretted this - which I don't, at all, I would have snuck out by now".

"Soft? Ha! Not fucking likely" With that, Sandor guided her hand to between his legs, he had a massive erection. It was so hard, Sansa thought that it must be painful. 

"Well, I will see what I can do to help you along." She arched an eyebrow at him and disappeared south under the sheet. 

She cupped his balls lightly in her hand and started working on his cock with her mouth. She started off teasingly by placing small kisses along its length, then lightly grazing her teeth on the end. Sandor cried out as she took most of the length of it into her mouth and started sucking. He gripped onto the end of the bed so tight that his knuckles were white. His left leg started to jig uncontrollably by the side of her as she upped the rhythm of her attention. After a few minutes, he started to shudder and he spurted his seed into her mouth. He lay still for a minute, shell shocked. Sansa crawled back up the bed and stared intently into his grey eyes, "do you still think I regret it now?" With a wink, she sauntered off naked in the direction of what she hoped was the bathroom, making sure that he had a good view of her ass as she left.

Sansa felt much better after she helped herself to new toothbrush she found in the bathroom cabinet. She washed her face and patted it dry. She found her clothes lying in a heap on Sandor's floor. He had gone. She saunted down the stairs amd was greeted by the beautiful sight of him standing naked with his back to her, making coffee. She took in his muscly back, defined shoulder and firm ass and sighed. He turned around and gave her a lopsided smile. "The only thing better than a naked you is a naked you, handing me coffee." He laughed. 

She nodded gratefully as he handed her a cup.

"What are our plans for today?" Sansa enquired. 

"Well, I should probably go and actually fix your ceiling" Sandor replied.

"I'll come with you, I need to pick up some stuff and give Davos his keys backs. I need to tell Ramsay that I won't be seeing him again. Can't we just spend the day in your bed?" Sansa said hopefully.

"I wish! I can offer you a night in bed instead? I can drop the keys back and pick your stuff up, I'll only be an hour or two max. I can't help you with Ramsay unfortunately but I am glad you won't go out with him again."

"You don't have to worry, there's no way he could compete with you" Sansa looked up at him as she spoke and a grin spread over his face

Sandor got ready, kissed her and left. Sansa was wondering what she could do with 2 hours in a strange place.

She was in the kitchen with her back to the door whem she heard it open, not long after Sandor had left her. "Back again Sandor? I'm glad!  Don't go again, take me to be...." A hand clamped a damp cloth over her mouth and nose from behind. One hand held her still while another held the cloth to her face. She struggled and kicked against her assailant but it was no good, her world slipped into darkness.


	16. Falling to pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wakes up in a strange place. Where is she and who kidnapped her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Controversial but please stick with it. I couldn't sleep last night and got quite a few chapters further in.

Nothingness. Blackness. Oblivion.

............

Sansa awoke briefly and shouted Sandor's name but she wasn't sure whether she had actually said it aloud. She was groggy and her head hurt but she could tell that she was in a moving car. It wasn't long before she passed out again.

............

When she finally awoke, she was sequestered in a large room. She was tied to a chair by her wrists and ankles. A silk scarf acted as a gag in her mouth. Fear spread through her as though it was ice water in her veins. There was nothing that could identify where she was, just a neutral room with no identifying features. She had Sandor's shirt on still and a pair of pants. She didn't think there was anything in her pockets to help her but she made a note to check if she could work her hands free. 

Sandor. He'd get home and find an empty house. He would probably assume she had changed her mind and bolted as soon as he had left, the thought of that filled her with a sadness. She didn't want him to think she had used and abandoned him. Under his gruff demeanour lay a fragility that Sansa hadn't expected to see, he wouldn't allow anyone else close enough to recognise it in him. He'd probably check her apartment and failing that, ask Davos. Would he look for her or move on with his life? What she wouldn't give to be back in the safety of his warm bed, with him lay next to her as they had just this morning. Sansa didn't know how long she'd been gone or even what day it was. Had the morning waking up together been this morning? Was it hours ago or days? It killed her not to know. There was no clock in her line of vision and she couldn't hear one ticking nearby.

Sansa was angry. She begged him not to leave her. He hadn't let her go with him. Why didn't she lock the door when he left? Why didn't he? It was all pointless now. Whoever had taken her had done so with ease, a small lock wouldn't have stopped them. She had struggled but it was fruitless. Sansa recognised that being angry at Sandor was irrational, this was her mess. She had been taken for a reason and it was not his fault. If she ever saw him again, she would tell him how much he had come to mean to her, even in the short time of their acquaintance. 

These thoughts became consuming, Sansa wondered if leaving her in the room was a calculated form of torture on the part of her kidnapper. She went over every angle and kicked herself thoroughly for her stupidity. It was exhausting.

Her mind flipped to her family. Jon and Robb. Her big brothers. She didn't know where they were and hadn't seen them in a while. They'd taken off together travelling the world after their father was killed. Arya. The biggest pain in Sansa's ass but the only sister she had. Mother had shipped her off to boarding school as she struggled to cope with her behaviour. She had taken off and was last heard of in somewhere called Braavos. Bran and Rickon. Her younger brothers were still with her mother, she missed them everyday and cursed the fact she was missing out on them. Mother. Her anger and ambivalence towards her mother was only surpassed by her desire to survive this ordeal by any means necessary. Sansa realised that this situation was not under her control, she was at the mercy of her captors.

Father. She cursed him for leaving her alone. This would never have happened if he had been here, she would have been home at Winterfell with her family. Things fell apart quickly when he died, Mother became frayed around the edges, Sansa looked after the younger children while her mother came undone at the seams. They all struggled with his loss. They had a steady stream of mourners. Friends, colleagues, business partners old and new came to pay their respects to the man that everyone said was fair and just. The void in Sansa's heart could never be filled, not by comforting words or kindness. Not by anything. Someone had taken him away from them, tore their family apart but for what? His wallet and watch were found with him on the scene of the crime. His car keys, an expensive car too. Why would thieves kill but not steal anything? Sansa's head fell and she cried, both for the hopelessness of her situation and for the great man that was taken away from her. Sansa had no money, no car, nothing of worth. Her captors would surely discard her as the street thieves had her father. Maybe she would be seeing him sooner than she thought.

A noise interrupted the flow of Sansa's thoughts. A door opened to the side of her. 

"Ah child, we meet again".

She exhaled loudly. Baelish. Of course.

His form came into view. "Do you know the only thing better than seeing old friends, Sansa?" He paused for emphasis.  "It's knowing that errant Hounds will still heel for their master".

A figure stepped forward from behind her and came into focus as Sansa's eyes adjusted to the light. It was familiar, very familiar.

Sandor! 

Sandor had sold her out to Baelish.


	17. Salt in our wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last one for tonight ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm teasing you and I can't help it, a tiny baby chapter to tide you over til tomorrow.

Sansa was so crushed, she barely heard what Baelish was saying. Sandor stood by the side of Baelish but refused to look at her, instead he was staring off into the distance. Her gag had come loose.

"Cut the crap Baelish, what do you want?" It had been a long day.

"You, child. I want you". Baelish stared at her, his small eyes gleaming and he ran a hand over his beard. 

Sansa's skin crawled as if an army of ants were walking all over her. "Why?"

"That will become clear very soon. I'm going to have the Hound here cut you loose. Don't bother trying to run, he loves the thrill of the chase and all too few ever survive it. There's no-one here other than us and my men, posted around the house."

Sandor moved towards her to cut her free, she snarled, "Don't you fucking touch me. Don't even think of it!" He stopped.

"My goodness child! What happened to the refined young lady who left here? You surprise me". Baelish looked intrigued.

"I learnt the hard way that beautiful songs and ballads about brave men and fair maidens are all bullshit". 

"Well, we are going to let you go. You may recognise where we are soon. We have to catch up and then we'll get down to business" Baelish inclined his head at Sandor.

Sansa struggled as the big man, with whom she'd made passionate love not hours ago, strode forward and tried to free her from her restraints. "Stay still you little bitch or I'll cut your restraints off at the wrist!" He gave her a hard poke on the arm.

Baelish laughed and clapped his hands. "There he is! The Hound we know and love. I have missed you my friend, our separation has been all too long. Do go easy on her, I like her pretty".

Sandor grunted and cut her free, still steadfastly refusing to meet her eye.

She jumped out of the chair and ran over to Baelish, she swung her fist to strike him when she was lifted off the ground. She knew it was him, preventing her from hitting Baelish. Sansa thought back to the night before, when he'd picked her up thrice in the throes of passion. 

"Sansa, Sansa, Sansa. I appreciate your passion but my Hound here does bite. You won't enjoy it". He smirked. "Walk with me like a good girl and you'll be fine".

They stepped out of the room and Sansa immediately realised where she was, she was home. Winterfell.


	18. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out why she's been kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SophieTheGlobetrotter, I feel bad for teasing ;)

Winterfell. Home.

She was drinking in her surroundings. It had been a while sice she was last here, although she dreamed about being here frequently. The way it looked, how it sounded and felt. She was born here and had seldom left. Fleeing as she had was the most difficult thing she had ever done. And the reason she had left was walking by her side. Baelish. She was aware of Sandor behind them, no doubt watching her for any further assaults on his master.

It was familiar but also different, slight differences in decor and furniture had been shifted around. The Stark family had been here forever, tracing their lineage almost to the dawn of man. Every generation had added to the large rustic stone building, now this pretender would too. He led her wordlessly to the study. Her father's study.

Wrong, wrong. It was all wrong. Baelish deposited himself in her father's chair behind the desk. The Stark family greatsword, Ice, was mounted on the wall over his head. It was very old and heavy, otherwise Sansa would consider pulling it off the wall and cutting this prick's head off. Oblivious to her thoughts, he nodded at Sandor, who placed her in the chair opposite and observed from the shadows. She glowered over the desk at him. "Such anger child. I can feel it radiating from you." 

"Wow! Bravo Baelish, you can deduce that I am pissed at you. Allow me a few moments and I'll make you a medal!" Sansa spat out the words at him. 

Baelish's face lost all trace of indulgence. "You'd do well to remember who's in control here and it isn't you."

"And why is that? Oh yes because you had my father killed! He would have seen you off months ago and you wouldn't have your ass sat on that seat right now." Baelish leaned across the table and slapped her around the face. Sansa lurched forward in retaliation but was restrained again by Sandor. 

"Do you know something Sansa? Your mother was my first love, only love. We grew up together, fell in love. Your grandfather wouldn't hear of it, I wasn't good enough for her. Ned Stark and his noble history swooped in and I was forgotten.  If things had been different, you would have been my daughter. You look so much like your mother when she was your age, beautiful skin, blue eyes, flaming hair, killer tits and an ass to die for." Sansa listened, repulsed as he raked his eyes over her body. "Your mother welcomed me back into her life and her bed after your father died. But things were never quite the same. Something was different. Then it struck me. It's not her I desire anymore, it's you." He gazed at her, measuring her response.

"I am afraid I don't reciprocate" Sansa levelled back at him.

"That makes no odds to me sweetling. I will keep you here, we will be married and you will produce me an heir. Finally, a fusion of the Tully and Baelish line, as it should have been all those years ago". 

Sansa's face was a grimace. "I would rather die". 

"Be careful what you wish for. My loyal Hound has killed more people than I possibly care to count, he may just fulfil your wish. He shall be your guard, do not cross him. He has no sense of humour and will do exactly as I ask him without question".

Sansa was dumfounded.

"You take some time to think things through and we will meet again. You will be accommodated in your former bedroom. Hound, if you will". 

As Baelish dismissed them, Sandor grabbed her arm in a vice like grip and dragged her up to her former room. They passed several goons that Baelish must have hired for protection, one stood out in particular. He was about her height,  a black mask covered his face. Was he scarred like Sandor or worse? The figure turned to look at her as they swept past.

 As Sandor threw her into her room, she managed to catch his eye. She held his gaze and uttered a single word, "Traitor". He turned away and locked the door behind him. Sansa lay on the bed and cried until sleep enveloped her.


	19. Hold Your Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa struggles with how she has changed since she was taken prisoner. Baelish anticipates her resistance and arranges some enticement to accept his proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feisty Sansa!
> 
> In the book, her flash of defiance as Joffrey takes her to see her father's head was an inspiration for her change of demeanour here, I'm paying homage to a pissed off Sansa.
> 
> Wolves are unpredictable.
> 
> (Chapter title is a from a Pendulum song of the same name, "Hold your colours against the wall as they take everything away").

She was awoken by a face looming over her. "Get up! Baelish wants to see you". It was Sandor.

"Oh. Morning Sansa, fancy seeing you here! The last time I saw you in bed, you alternated between sucking my cock, fucking me senseless and sleeping in my arms. But ah yes, I kidnapped you against your will, hand delivered you to the very man you are terrified of and who is now going to marry you against your will, rape you and end up impregnating you. You'll end up trying to give birth a baby you don't want and will be lucky not to die in the process. And a good morning to you sir! Betrayed anyone recently? Or am I really that special that it's just me?" Sansa's tone went beyond sarcasm, it was dripping with hatred. "Ah yes, you are no fucking Sir. Yep, I can totally see that now. Received loud and clear".  She stared right at him defiantly, daring him to disagree with her summary of the situation.

He grabbed her roughly, "No one can know about us, he'll have us both killed if he knows we slept together". 

Sansa's stare was stony. "The traitor and the slut can die side by side, wouldn't that be a fitting end to this medieval tragedy? Well dear Hound, it seems you have fucked yourself over on that score.  I am useful to him, he wants me. He can get traitorous murderers from anywhere!" She forced a smile.

"This is no joke!" Sandor shouted. 

"On the contrary, I thought it was hilarious!  Shall I tell him I could be pregnant? We didn't use a condom twice but I was on pills. We know that but he doesn't, maybe he'll find it funny? If not it doesn't matter, I'd rather die than let him touch me, maybe he'll just end my misery. And yours but you brought that on yourself haven't you?"

"I AM NOT JOKING!!!!" He raged in her face, his face contorted in pure rage, anger clouded his eyes and for once, Sansa could truly see the Hound. There didn't seem to be any of the Sandor she knew left in him.

Her anger quelled temporarily but she gazed into his eyes despite his fury. "He has legs. He can come here or you can go ahead and kill me now. The only regret I have is that I didn't go with Ramsay. You obviously hated him because he genuinely cared for me but I had such a feeling about you. I won't cry any more tears for you, there's nothing left and you are not worthy of it. Be a good Dog and tell your master to go fuck himself". She turned her back on him and lay down on her bed. He paused temporarily before leaving, turning the lock in the door as he left.

Sansa's uncharacteristic bravado fell away and she was left with an ache in her heart. She didn't recognise herself anymore in this flippant, mocking, cursing stranger. 

 

...............

 

The message must have filtered through the ranks. Baelish appeared in her room not long after, Sandor was right behind him.

"Sansa darling! What is this I hear about you not wanting to see me? I believe the words were 'go fuck myself?' Tut tut young lady, those are not words becoming of a woman of your station. I also hear you have not been eating. We can't have you wasting away on us. I have arranged some motivation for you. Come". Baelish beckoned for her to follow.

She didn't move a muscle. Baelish glanced back casually and said, "Hound, see she follows". 

Sandor nodded and walked towards Sansa. She held her ground and stared at him defiantly.

"Make me!" Her words were laced with venom.

Of course, this posed no problems for Sandor. He grabbed her and carried her the way he had from Davos's shop, slung over one shoulder, after the first time they made love. Despite herself, she chuckled. "Good times eh Hound?" She carried on laughing raucously, hysterically to herself until he pinched the back of her thigh, "well that was unnecessary!" Her chest heaved with suppressed giggles. It wasn't funny but her confinement was not helping Sansa's mental state.

Sandor carried her all the way to her parents bedroom. She blanched as she saw the scene. Her mother was lying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room. She was hooked up to what looked like a ventilator and had a couple of doctors looking after her.

"What the fuck have you done to her you CUNT!" This wasn't a word she could ever say she'd used before but given the scene before her, it seemed so fitting. Baelish stepped up to her quickly and slapped her hard around the face. 

"My future wife will NOT spew forth such profanities! They don't become you. You will behave properly, as befits your station. If I hear that word again, the next reprimand will be from the Hound!" I assure you he won't be as gentle." She could sense Sandor's presence behind her and decided against trying to assault Baelish. 

"She is in a coma. One more dose of Sweetsleep will be fatal. Do as I ask and she can be revived. Refuse and she will die".

"You may as well pull the plug now, she was pretty much dead to me anyway. You can add the murder of another of my parents onto your list of sins, you may as well". It was a risky bluff, Sansa could see she had taken the wind out of Baelish's sails. He was looking at her in a very peculiar way. She stared right back at him, the picture of rebellion.

"Hound. Miss Stark is overwrought. Take her to her room".

She was there before she knew it. Sandor looked as if he was going to say something but decided against it, he turned back to her but then stopped himself.

He locked the door behind him.


	20. Despair Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events take a much darker turn for Sansa, will she get through it.
> 
> please please please be aware that this chapter covers graphic violence and an attempted rape which may be triggering for some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going up together due to the nature of them, they are dark and may be distressing. 
> 
> Graphic violence and attempted rape contained within, you've been warned!
> 
> The next few chapters aren't fluffy but they are central to the Sansan story here.

Sansa wasn't sure how long she had been hostage for now, the days and nights rolled into one endless day. She had taken to pacing around the room, like the caged animal she was. Sandor was the only guard she had seen by her door.

The door opened and he stood in the doorway. "Baelish said you are allowed to go into the grounds accompanied. I must be with you and if you attempt to escape, he told me to stop you at all costs. He hopes the fresh air will do you good".

She turned to him. "It occurs to me that Hound is the wrong name for you. Dogs are loyal. I haven't quite figured out what your name should be but I will, don't worry".

Sansa was glad to get out into the gardens and stretch her legs but her new found stubbornness prevented her from showing him her enjoyment. They walked the grounds a few times and Sansa insisted on a walk to the Godswood. This was a sacred space to the Starks in times gone by, who kept faith with the old gods. Some of her ancestors were married here, in front of the weirwood, the tree with a face. It was a peaceful space. They sat in silence, she refused to look at him. She stared at the weirwood but the gods seemed to be ignoring her recently.

He broke the silence, "Little bir..."

"NO! You don't get to call me that! Sandor called me that, he was a good man and I lo...No. You are an insult to us both. In fact, what you are doing is worse than what your brother did to you. You are a sadist of the worst kind, you make me care for you and then give me to the man I have been running from all this time. Baelish is the man I was running from but you knew that didn't you? I don't know how but you did. It doesn't matter now. I want to go back to my room please". She rose and started walking ahead of him.

 

.........

 

Sansa figured that Baelish had left Winterfell temporarily, his car had gone and the goon with the black mask covering his face wasn't standing on guard outside her father's study. Sansa had returned to her room from the Godswood hours ago. Sandor hadn't attempted any further conversation.

 

She heard the door open but it wasn't Sandor standing there. 2 men regarded her. "Look here Boros, she looks like a little doll." 

"Yeah Meryn, we can use her how we want, Baelish isn't here and Hound is patrolling. It has to be now."

Sansa was terrified. The two men shut and locked the door behind them, advancing on her like a predator on their prey.

"Shhh, cooperate with us and you'll be fine" Meryn cooed. He had a broad face but looked a bit simple, he wasn't going to be the ringleader. 

"I want her to fight, struggling makes me hard". Boros looked pretty turned on by her fear already. His ratty face had lust written all over it, she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

She screamed. 

They both pounced on her. One held her down while the other was pulling his pants down, it seemed they had considerable experience of raping women. She was kicking out at him as her arms were being restrained. "No, please!" She felt a fist in her belly, it winded her. Her attacker was trying to get her pants down but was having problems. "Shut up you little bitch and let me fuck you. You'd like that wouldn't you? Yes, you shouldn't be here by yourself. We're keeping you company. You need real men. Not Baelish, that old cockless wonder, he probably couldn't get hard if he wanted to. We're here now and you'll feel what real men are". She felt a hand pulling her breast, it hurt. 

She saw a hand near her face and she bit it, hard. A shout of pain followed, she guessed from the man holding her down. The doorhandle was being rattled but they were concentrating on her and didn't seem to hear it. Her pants were off and her underwear wouldn't take much to remove. 

The door was broken into splinters. Sandor stood in the room, surveying the scene. His eyes alighted on Sansa and the attackers and his eyes went wide and his grey eyes turned black with pure beserker like rage. He lurched over to Meryn, who was holding Sansa down. He punched him in the face and then twisted his head sharply to the side. There was a sickening crunch and his lifeless body crumpled to the floor.

Boros had backed away from Sansa and against the wall, muttering apologies. Worthless attempts to save his skin. Sandor wasn't listening anyway. Sandor starting raining down blows on his face with his big fists. After 5 or 6, Boros' skull had caved in completely and brain tissue was leaking out.  He was dead. 

Sandor turned around and looked in the direction of the bed but Sansa was gone.


	21. Into Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa escapes her attackers but struggles to come to terms with the turn of events since her dad's death.
> 
> Again, potentially another majorly triggering chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, it was the hardest to write but the most insightul into Sansa's mind. She's been through a lot and doesn't know what else she has left to cope with

Sansa was consumed by abject terror.

Not only had those 2 guards almost succeeded in violating her, the very man who gave her over to incarceration was the one who saved her. The man who had brought her such pleasure was now the cause of her suffering. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, this was all his fault.

She considered where to run to, there were plenty of hiding places that she could go where they'd never think to look but Sansa was unsure of how well Baelish had locked the house down, he'd certainly done a good job of stripping the house of anything she could use to aid her escape. She couldn't risk another confrontation with the guards, especially if they were all like the 2 that had tried to rape her. She was glad that Sandor's attention had been on her second attacker, she had used the chance to put her pyjama pants on and slip out unnoticed. What he had done in her room had saved her but also demonstrated exactly the type of brutality that he was capable of. Baelish was right, the Hound wasn't going to be gentle or merciful if she did something to provoke his wrath. She'd spend a lifetime as a prisioner under threat of violence.  A slave. Used for his pleasure, then put back in a cage. 

Her feet moved involuntarily and then she realised where she was going. "SANSA! SANSA!" She could hear Sandor roaring her name and if she didn't know better, she would have said there was fear in his voice. She had come to know fear well and recognised it, he was probably scared he wouldn't get paid if she went missing. The idea of Sandor telling Baelish he had lost her was very gratifying because then both men would have lost something, a womb to fill and prisoner to guard.

Sansa had to move and fast. She dodged a guard and melted into the shadows, her bare feet made no noise on the floor. She shivered slightly, she was wearing just a thin cotton top and a pair of pyjama pants. She clung to the door and made her way up the stairs.

 

........

 

She was sat on the roof of Winterfell, her feet dangling over the edge of the 4 storey building, as she had growing up. As she looked out over the fields and found a peace that had evaded her for so long. In the distance, she could see some of the outlying villages lighting up the horizon. Chimneys belched warm looking smoke against the frigid air and windows were illuminated, Sansa thought of the families within dining together, sat around tables and sharing laughter and stories.  Parents tucking their small children up in bed, reading them a story and leaving them to sleep. Couples having a cosy evening in, with a bottle of wine and a movie. Love. These houses were filled with love and peace, unified in love and kinship. Winterfell used to have all of that, it was an idyllic place to be. Her family made it that way. They always had a door open for friends, family and unexpected guests. Mother had a good selection of food laid out for visitors, dad had a kind word and warm handshake for anyone who visited. They were happy. Sansa and her siblings filled the house with laughter and friends. It was perfect. 

Winterfell was now an empty shell of what it had been, filled with bad memories and regret. Silence pervaded the halls. Strangers patrolled, serving a false master who was not a descendent of Winterfell. The master of the house, her dad, was now dead and buried. Her mother was in a bad way and would probably follow him soon. Sansa supposed that Robb was now the man of the house, wherever he may be. 4 Stark children were waundering somewhere in the world, she hadn't wandered far enough to avoid misery and distress. She had asked about the whereabouts of Bran and Rickon numerous times, no-one gave her an answer. She feared the worst for her little brothers and the thought of them being dead made her feel hollow. Baelish wouldn't have had the patience or need to look after them, especially after he'd put her mother in a coma, they would have been in his way. Surely, if he had them here then he'd be using them to blackmail her into doing his bidding? It was the only thing that would have worked on her and made her cave to his demands instantly. He definitely can't have them here, it's too good a gambit for someone like Baelish not to use . She felt crystals of ice form in her blood, not due to the low temperature.

She surveyed the stars and tried to remember what her father had told her about their names, she couldn't.  It seemed a lifetime ago, someone else's lifetime - since they all sat here and lay on their backs, tracing the pattern of the stars with their fingers. Together. They twinkled overhead against a velvet sky but for once, she could find no joy in it. Her days in captivity had drained the life and vitality from her very being. As far as she could assume, she was the last Stark standing.

She heard a crunch behind her and she sprang carefully to her feet.

"Little bird! What are you doing?" Sandor edged carefully towards her, his palms in the air, facing towards her. 

"STOP! I told you not to call me that!" Tears streamed down her face. 

"Get down from there! You need to go back to your room" he spoke softly.

"So more guards can try and rape me again? So I can wait until Baelish weds and beds me? You want me to go to my room where you will look at me everyday and remind me of how much pain you have caused me? No thank you. I'll stay right here". She looked down at her feet, bare against the grey northern stone. "Maybe Baelish will tire of me and years from now, you'll be breaking my neck as you did my attacker". 

"I would never hurt you little bird" Sandor's words and festures were soft as he looked at her.

"You already have! You're punishing me for falling for you aren't you? Now you're enjoying seeing me suffer.  I didn't ever want to leave your bed on the morning you brought me here but you were mocking me weren't you? Fucking me with the express intent that I'd be soiled goods for Baelish. Bravo" her voice had risen in pitch.

"No! You don't...." He started.

Tears streamed down her face, she was shivering from the effects of the cold as she interrupted him. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if they could shield her from the truth. "In years to come, maybe they will sing a song about the Hound and the stupid Wolf who wanted to be his forever. Make sure they sing about how the Wolf suffered profusely in the worst ways, lost and abandoned by everyone she ever cared about and died broken hearted". With a blaze of red hair as it whipped behind her, Sansa pivoted around and jumped. 

"Nooooo!" She was barely aware of Sandor screaming as her feet left the grey Northern stone.


	22. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor's view of the events of the last 2 chapters.

Sandor was distraught.

He didn't believe what had happened. He hadn't bargained for those 2 creepy fuckers taking advantage of him needing a piss. He'd been gone 5 minutes.

They must have barged right into her room the moment he had turned his back. There was no-one guarding her door. He could hear muffled sobs, his little bird begging them, struggling and male voices. His blood boiled in his veins. His anger became volcanic as he realised exactly what was happening. On the other side of the door. He tried the handle, locked of course.

He took a step back and leveled his hefty boot at the body of the door. His foot bounced off it. Fucking northern oak! It was old but still as strong as the day it had been fitted. He could hear a male grunt in what he thought was pain, his little bird sobbing. 

He roared in fury and ran back opposite the door. He ran at the door with everything he had, every ounce of energy and rage. Even Gregor couldn't have held him back now. He ran right through it. The 2 cunts were holding down his woman, one by her head and the other by her feet, he'd already got her pants off. They turned to him in surprise, which quickly evaporated and left only fear. For them. He was ready for his rage to have an outlet.

Sandor had grabbed the one holding her down first, purely because he was nearest. He needed something to smash. As he brought his fist down on his face, it wasn't enough. This fucker had to pay for touching what was his. Sandor broke his neck without a second thought. 

His attention turned to the one who had got her pants off. From the look of it, he was only just in time, her could see her undergarments and that wouldn't have been much of a challenge for these 2. Boros's own pants were down around his ankles and his now flaccid cock was hanging out. The sight of him stoked the fires of his rage. The man cowering at his feet recognised the extent of Sandor's blood lust. They must have been planning this since the moment they saw her.

Sandor looked at Boros and smiled. A terrifying, twisted grimace. It would be the last thing he would see in this world. Sandor rained the blows down on the smaller man and before he realised it, he had breached the skull and could see brain. 2 blows would have killed him with Sandor's strength. The other 4 had been extraneous. Revenge and therapy, quelling Sandor's need for violence but not satisfying it.

He turned to comfort his little bird. She was gone! 

He ran to the door, frantic. He heard himself shout her name. 

Where would a little bird go if she was scared? She could be anywhere, there must be nooks and crannies of this vast house that only she knew, having grown up here. He felt himself running and was drawn to the roof. Baelish had posted no guards there as he hadn't anticipated one girl being too troublesome. Sandor smiled despite himself, Baelish didn't know her at all. Sandor had seen the change in her behaviour,  her ladylike courtesies had fallen away to fearless, sarcastic, cynical witticisms. She had tried to attack Baelish. She was changed. Possibly forever, the thought killed him.

She wasn't sleeping or eating. He'd tried to talk to her but she wouldn't hear it.

Then she jumped. Sandor felt the bottom fall out of his world. This was all his fault. He couldn't do this anymore.


	23. Greenstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter, sorry. The answers roll in the next one.

Sansa came to in her room. Was this one of the Heavens?

"Ah sweetling. You're back with us. Good. That was quite a scare you gave us. Suicide isn't the answer and from now on, it's not going to be an option. you'll be kept under a closer watch. I'll give you 10 minutes to prepare youself and then you'll meet me in my study. Hound, don't leave her side". He swept out and shut the door behind him.

Sansa creased into a paroxysm of sobs, she felt the bed bend under Sandor's weight as he sat next to her. He put his big hand over hers. His eyes betrayed his pain.

"I managed to catch you by your hand as you left the ledge. Only just though, any man smaller than me wouldn't have been able to get you in time or pull you up. I don't doubt that you meant to die".

Sansa looked at him through red rimmed eyes. "You shouldn't have bothered catching me, it's what I wanted".

Sandor looked awful, he had the look of a man in torment, haggard and incomplete. He leaned in to her, his lips were touching her ear. His familiar scent filled Sansa's nostrils and reminded her of happier times.

"I'll NEVER let you go". He pushed up off the bed and stood in the corner as she prepared herself.

Sansa took her time dressing as the arm that Sandor had caught and pulled her back up with was sore. She had some light grazing on her ribs, where she'd scraped against the side of the house. They made their way to the study, Sansa's posture was slouched and her head bent, the poster child of defeat. Baelish had succeeded in breaking not only her spirit but her very will to live.

"Sweetling! Have you thought about my offer child?" Baelish breezed, as if he was offering her a pony or jewellery.

"I won't marry you or have your child. Not now, not ever. Not going to happen. " Sansa was running on empty, defiance didn't come as easy as it had only hours ago. 

 

Baelish watched her reaction closely. "As you wish. Walk with me".

........

 

They visited an adjoining room. It was small and had a hatch on the door, like a proper prison cell. It must have been installed recently, it used to be a storage cupboard. Baelish opened the hatch and indicated that she should look in.

She gasped, her heart stopped. Davos! He was huddled in one corner of the cell. He looked awful. His familiar form was shivering and grey. "Davos! Are you ok?" She tried to reach in to him but was pulled back.

"Sansa! Don't do what he says! Save yourself lass!" Davos sounded weak but he tried to warn her.

"You've got an hour to change your mind or you'll watch the Hound do what he does best. He'll rip your friend Davos into tiny pieces."

Sansa wheeled around and careened into Sandor. "No! You can't! Don't touch him! He didn't do anything wrong!" She beat on his chest with her small hands.

Sandor bent his head towards her and whispered, "he means it. He'll make me do it".

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut as she thought. She spun around, "Do I have a choice?" She may have temporarily lost her resolve but she couldn't allow Baelish to kill Davos, he had only ever tried to help her. 

Baelish laughed. "That's the spirit child. Come! Lets prepare for the union between our houses! I shall invite a few guests, we shall marry tomorrow evening and unify our houses at last".


	24. The Bride Wore Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's wedding to Baelish is here and doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will answer some question but more answers are immanent!
> 
> Almost there.
> 
> Thanks for your patience.

The time had come and Sansa felt numb, partly because of the forced marriage she would enter into shortly, partly because she knew Davos was suffering just because he was unfortunate enough to know her. She was cursed.

The wedding was to be held in one of the formal reception rooms downstairs. It had been cleared of furniture, except for a couple of tables and Sansa could see chairs being moved in.

There was a knock at her door, Sandor held a garment bag in the air. "This is your wedding dress". His face was stony and grim. "Be brave little bird, it will be over soon". He turned away and left the door slightly ajar for privacy.

Inside the garment bag was the same black dress she had borrowed from Cersei for the fundraiser.  She hadn't had time to return it and now she couldn't, she hoped Cersei wasn't angry. She prepared herself as she had for the fundraiser but she had a sense of foreboding that she couldn't shake off. Wait! How did they get it? Ah yes, Sansa had given Sandor the spare key and she didn't think he had retunred it. 

When she was ready, Sandor collected her from her room and took her to the entrance hall. "I won't be here for the service little bird. I'll see you later". He kissed her cheek. 

She looked up at him with all the fear of an unwilling bride. "Judas. That's your name. My family may be of the old faith but it seems fitting". Sandor looked at her sadly.

Baelish entered the room with the man in the black mask guarding his back. "Excellent!  You look beautiful.  Guests are coming shortly, my man the celebrant will be here too. Hound, you are on patrol of the grounds. No one leaves or enters without my express permission".

Sandor stalked out, his body thrumming with tension. Sansa noticed he looked back at her as he reached the door, there was no trace left of the fearless warrior she had seem in action. The next time she would see him, she would be Mrs Sansa Baelish. She shuddered in revulsion.

..........

 

Sansa could see two cars gliding up the driveway, none that she recognised.  "Excellent" Baelish exclaimed, "everyone is here. Let's get the party started".

The general feeling of sickness and revulsion filled Sansa's entire being. She stood on display by Baelish as the guests filed into the entrance of her childhood home.

The faces of Roose, Ramsay Bolton and Tywin Lannister stared back at her. Ramsay was shocked, his mouth hung open. A grim look passed between the older men. "My friends! Here you are! Welcome to our nuptials.  I am keen to get the celebration started". 

Ramsay was still looking at her. She started to cry. "Ramsay, I don't want to marry...." The man in the black mask gripped Sansa's arm hard to stop her talking. Ramsay's face became angry and he pushed through the two older men. Roose realised what was happening and had to hold him back.

"Son, it's no good". Ramsay's features didn't calm but he stopped struggling as his father's words registered.

Baelish could barely contain his entertainment. "Young people these days, so dramatic". He motioned towards the reception room. "Follow me". 

 

..........

 

The unlikely wedding party made their way to the reception room. Ramsay tried to inch nearer to Sansa but the man in the black mask was watching him closely. He blocked Ramsay's path.

"Our last guest if you would". Baelish motioned to the goon on the edge of the room 

The paid thug pushed a figure into the room and exited, shutting the door behind him. Sansa exclaimed as she recognised Davos. He looked awful. Pale, peaky and in need of a good meal, The brief glance she had of him yesterday hadn't revealed his true condition. She cried.

"It recently came to my attention that our new friend here was able to officiate weddings in the Navy. I checked and the King's Law states it's still legally binding. Davos, get started!" Baelish had that self congratulatory smirk on his face. The man in the black mask stood in the shadows on the periphery of the room.

"Wait" Sansa cried out. "I don't understand why the Boltons and Tywin Lannister are here. If we are going to be married then I at least deserve to be up to speed with everything".

Baelish considered it for a moment, Roose Bolton and Tywin Lannister were both shaking their heads. Ramsay was glowering at Baelish like his stare could kill. "Very well. Don't look so sullen Roose. In a few minutes time, we will be married and any testimony from her against me will be inadmissible in court, as is the law of our great land. Why so glum Tywin? Her fortune will be tied to ours, she could not inform on us even if she wanted to".

..............

"Sansa. Many years ago, I set up a small business. It thrived but I wasn't content with it. I needed more. An opportunity arose to invest in ventures which weren't strictly legal, arms, drugs, prostitution, racketeering, to name but a few. I got very rich, very quickly.Tywin here came from old money but knew a good thing when he saw it, so I let him in. Our star ascended together, we made an obscene amount of money, many many zeros on the total of our fortune. The opportunies rolled in, people trafficking, smuggling, piracy, the list is immense." Baelish smiled.

"How do Roose and Ramsay fit in?" Sansa needed to know. 

"The Boltons had a legitimate business already, Bolton Holdings. We needed outlets to launder some cash through, to make it look legitimate.  Our man Roose here is the most creative accountant I've ever met. They were happy to help. Gradually, they got more involved and joined us completely, providing muscle and more opportunities for us to profit". Baelish's face darkened.

"Then I saw the footage and pictures from the fundraiser and there you were Sansa, draped over Ramsay. It was intentional on their part of course. I guess they didn't tell you about media coverage? A clever girl like you wouldn't have gone otherwise, not exactly quiet living is it? I had been trying to track you since you left. Of course, I had a keylogger dropped onto your laptop after your father died, so I knew you were looking at moving to their area but then you left the laptop here. I called Roose and asked him to keep an eye out for you asking for rentals as a person of special interest to me months ago. This must have made him question why I wanted you." He smiled. "The fundraiser was a ruse. The purpose of the TV camera and publicity was to relay to me that they had you, not hostage but within close reach. No doubt, they wanted Ramsay here to woo you into staying with him so that you wouldn't leave. The fundraiser was an open act of war towards me and signalled the end of our fruitful partnership. The Lannisters and the Boltons are striking out together, taking over the operation and are cutting me out. This is not acceptable". 

Tywin and Roose looked bored. Ramsay was looking at her, desire etched all over her face.

"Did you have Podrick Payne attacked?" Sansa asked Baelish.

"No child. One silly actor is of no consequence to me. That seems to me to be Ramsay's handiwork" Baelish smirked. 

"Is that true?" She asked Ramsay the question direct. 

"Yes". Sansa gaped at the response.  

"Why? He didn't do anything!" Sansa asked.

"He cut in and took you away from me! You are mine and no-one elses. I was going to get the biggest suite at Lannisters that night, you would never have gone home. We would have lived better than royalty. Stupid Podrick desired you, i knew it. He was going to steal you away from me. No-one takes my things away from me, NO-ONE!" His eyes had taken on a maniacal glint, his face was mottled and purple as rage descended on his face, altering his facial features most peculiarly. Roose couldn't contain him as he scaled the table and launched himself at Baelish. The black masked man stepped forward and pinned him to the floor as Roose shot forward and started murmuring soothing things in his ear. "If you marry My Sansa, I will fucking kill you, you old prick! She is mine! She is MINE!!!!" Ramsay was shouting and struggling. His face was still a twisted mask of hate. He was barely recognisable as the Ramsay she had known. Roose and the masked man could only barely hold him.

"Well, that should answer all the questions you have" Baelish smirked. 

"One more if you would. I know you had my father killed but why? Because you were jealous of him? Why wait all these years".

"It's not a straightforward answer. I was jealous of him and your mother, as you know. Your father stumbled across our operations, I don't know how. He must have had suspicions for years and he knew everything, every illicit deal, every coin we laundered through many businesses. Your father was an affable man who had the gift of getting people to open up to him, unfortunately it was his downfall. He wasn't as careful as he thought in covering his tracks. It came to my attention that he had prepared a dossier of evidence and was going to hand it in to the Goldcloaks. Are you aware of who they are?" Baelish paused. Sansa shook her head.

"They investigate serious crime and vice, especially when the local Police Departments don't. We voted, unanimously that your father had to be silenced. Obviously, the Boltons and the Lannisters didn't know your father's name when his death was ordered, just that there was a situation we had to handle. They didn't link you with your father otherwise I have no doubt that you would have been held a captive of theirs and used to their advantage in this power struggle". 

Roose and Tywin shot a look between each other that was between panic and fear.

Sansa's eyes were streaming with tears. Davos looked stunned, they seemed to have forgotten about him thankfully.

"But I don't understand. Why do you need me?" Sansa was almost scared to ask. 

"Partly because what I said was true, I do desire you and want to have an heir from the Tully and Baelish line" Roose and Tywin looked sickened. These words renewed Ramsay's struggle, although he was still pinned to the floor. "I believe the dossier is hidden in the house or grounds of Winterfell. You will help me find it. Then I intend to heavily edit my involvement in our joint business and present the dossier to the Goldcloaks in return for immunity from prosecution. Then I can get rid of them all once and for all." 

Sansa couldn't think of a reply to that.

"On with the wedding!" Baelish smiled.


	25. For Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelish gets what's coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left and all your remaining questions will be answered ;)
> 
> Glad to see the main man back, his absence was needed.

The revelations she had just heard winded her. They were all part of the same problem.

She had known in her gut that Baelish had been involved in her father's death, now she had that information confirmed and more. Sansa hadn't expected Baelish to be as verbose.

She was snapped back into the moment by Baelish's voice. "Davos. You will perform the ceremony or you will die".

Davos was steadfastly refusing. "No! I'm an old man now, I've lived a good life. I won't condemn this innocent girl into forced marriage with her father's murderer!"

"Start the ceremony old man or I can think of worse ways to make you suffer than killing you" Baelish's voice had lost it's cool, clipped edge and had taken on a grittier resonance.

"Never!" Baelish moved towards him, his face was ashen, his composure had evaporated.

"No! Leave him alone!" Sansa threw herself in front of Davos. The black masked man on the floor twitched. "Send him back to the cells and we can marry another day, get someone else. If you kill him then you'll have to kill me too."

"Sansa, you really are your father's daughter aren't you? Look how far his inflated sense of justice and fair play got him!" Baelish sneered.

"From our little heart to heart, it seems you three were the problem, rather than him". She motioned to Roose and Tywin. She heard an uncharacteristic chuckle, which came from Roose. 

"She's got you there Baelish! I like her, it's a shame we couldn't have kept her" Roose looked down at his son with a grin on his face. This was very bad, Roose must be feeling very uncomfortable to be acting so out of character. 

"Sansa. You had better be stood at my side in one minute and Davos had better start the ceremony, or I will call the guards in and we will get things moving by force", Baelish spoke slowly and firmly, as if he was talking to a pair of naughty toddlers.

"Ah yes. This might be a good time to point out that we came with men of our own" Tywin piped up, cool and composed as ever.

"Noted, Tywin. But also expected. I have my own remedy for that". Sandor. Baelish had sent him in alone against the 2 men's hired thugs. "As it happens, numbers are overrated when you can win by sheer brute force" Baelish looked over at Sansa, rather disturbingly as he said that. 

The tension in the room was at a high, it was so thick that it was tangible. They had reached a deadlock. Sansa didn't want to move from in front of Davos. Baelish was caught between the seated Tywin and Roose, who was still assisting the masked man in restraining his son. Then the old man and young girl in front of him. Baelish couldn't risk Roose unleashing Ramsay but then Baelish had his goons waiting in the house. The 2 men had help outside, so if he did call them then they would respond in kind. It was a mess. No-one moved and no-one spoke. 

The tension was cut by the noise of the front door being broken down. A rush of noise distracted their attention. Baelish used the moment of diversion to stand behind Sansa, holding his arm around her neck and pushing Davos to the side in one fluid motion. The door to the reception room burst open and 2 men came in. One was a man she had never seen before. She heard Tywin curse, "Stannis!" Behind him stood Sandor. 

Baelish tightened his grip on Sansa and pushed the tip of a blade he had produced into her neck. "I see even faithful Hounds can turn. Stannis, long time no see".

She heard a deep snarl that could only have come from Sandor and he pushed forward. This man, Stannis held his arm out to prevent him advancing on Baelish any further. "Don't be stupid Petyr, the jig is up. Let her go and take what's coming to you." There was something about him that Sansa thought was familiar. Although given the circumstances, she would have to ponder that later. Assuming Baelish didn't kill her.

"You know, I have several men in this house that even the fearsome Hound couldn't get through in time. I might not have married her but I can put a bastard in her belly yet! I'll enjoy that, the night is young" Baelish winked at Sandor, despite the fearsome noise that was emanating from his throat. 

With that, he edged quickly backwards and through a door, dragging Sansa with him. He dropped a bar down over the door to prevent them being followed. He yanked her quickly up the servant's staircase, which ran through the side of the house. Baelish hurled her onto the floor of the nearest open room and started disrobing. "I apologise for the turn of events child." Off came his pants. "But needs must. I will not die before at least trying to put a Baelish heir in your womb". 

Sansa tried to slide off backwards but he had a firm grip of her body. "Be a good girl and don't struggle, it will be better for you." 

Her hands scrambled over the smooth floorboards for purchase or anything she could use to hit him with, this couldn't be happening to her again! She couldn't count on anyone reaching them in time. Sandor. Despite herself, she wished he was here. Baelish was distracted by trying to remove his underwear while holding her down. Her hand closed around something. She brought it down on his head. Baelish head moved slowly upwards to look at her but she used his confusion to break free from his grip. He lay on the floor, clutching his skull. The item in her hand was her father's old small iron strong box, it had been discarded under a chair. That meant that they must be in the boys room. It was broken but her father couldn't bear to let it go, so her little brothers played shopkeepers with it.

Baelish was still dazed and lying on the floor. She felt a new sense of power course through her as her fear of him evaporated. She straddled him. "Look Petyr. I'll bet you had thought I'd be straddling you for other reasons today didn't you?" He moaned in pain. "I had a think about what you said and I am like my father. It's not a weakness though. Quite the opposite. It gives me strength in bad times, I've had a lot of those recently because of you. Hell, I almost killed myself! Actually wanted to die. I'm not a child, I'm not a girl. I'm a Stark, like my father. A wolf". She rained down punches on him as hard as she could, releasing fear, anger, frustration and despair that had clung to her for all too long. First his nose broke, then she felt an eye socket pop under her assault. She stopped monitoring the damage she had done until eventually, she couldn't punch anymore. Baelish was lying on the floor, bloodied. Sansa's injuries from last night twinged.

When they were eventually found, the shewolf was sat hugging her knees in the corner of the room, she wouldn't take her eyes off her victim. Her small hands were bloody and her knuckles were skinned but her eyes were triumphant and spirit renewed. His attempt to break her had failed. He had broken first.


	26. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is safe but is non the wiser about what's been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the big explanation!
> 
> Thanks so much if you have stuck it out this far, it's been a bit of a novel.
> 
> Sandor's confessions are next ;)

Sandor stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. Sansa saw him step over Baelish and move towards her. She shrank back, trying to escape him.

"Easy! Easy! Little bird. It's all over now." Sandor spoke calmly and soothingly, although Sansa could see panic in his eyes.

"No! Don't touch me" She shouted at him 

"We need to go and speak to Stannis urgently" he coaxed.

"Who's that?  Another of your masters?" Sansa spat out the words at him and watched as he flinched.

"No. You'll see. Do you trust me?" He asked. 

"Not at all, not anymore" Sansa didn't have any other reply for him. 

Cautiously, she let go of her knees and rose to her feet, not taking her eyes off Baelish's form on the floor. Carefully, as if she expected him to grab her as she went past, she edged around him. She followed Sandor to her father's study and prepared to flee, in case it was another trap.

 

.................

 

Stannis was waiting for them. He sat in her father's chair and beckoned to hem to be seated opposite, as Baelish had not long ago. 

"Sansa. I am Stannis Baratheon, I am the head of the Goldcloaks. I understand you will have many questions about what you have experienced here over the last week."

Her head snapped up, "A week? I've been here a week? I thought it was more!"

Stannis's severe face looked at her not unkindly. "Yes. I know it's hard to accept. Have you got any questions for me?"

Sansa nodded. "Too many to count. I don't know where to start".

 

................

 

"Do you know what the Goldcloaks role in law enforcement is Sansa?"  Stannis enquired. She nodded but he continued anyway. "We are called in to investigate interesting cases that local Police Departments can't handle. Sometimes because the cases are outside of their experience or resources, such as large scale fraud, drugs and gun running. Sometimes it's because of corruption in the Police Department itself. It only takes one cop who had been  paid off to bin investigations that should be seen through to their conclusion." Stannis paused. "We have been aware of - and watching - Baelish, the Boltons and the Lannisters for years now. Their operation has grown exponentially. Our problem has been that they have all been too clever for us to get a lead on. Until now."

A knock at the door punctuated the flow of Stannis's speech. "Come in!"

In walked Davos. Sansa jumped up and hugged him. "You're ok!" 

"Yes lass.  Are you? You had us all very worried for a long time!" Sansa was glad to see him. Looking over his shoulder towards the door, she screamed. Sandor was on his feet and by her side before she realised he had moved at all. It was the man in the black mask. 

"Sansa! Relax. This is my son". Sansa's mouth dropped open as Davos as he shared this information. "Do you remember I told you about the son who works away for long periods of time? This is Devan. He works undercover operations for Stannis, he's been with Baelish for a while now. The reason I don't speak to him regularly is because I can't, unless it's a matter of life or death."

Devan stepped forward and removed his mask. After studying him closely, she decided he had a strong look of his father, she found that comforting. "Miss Stark, I am so sorry for everything you have witnessed and experienced while you've been here. You truly are a remarkable woman". Sansa blushed at the compliment.

Stannis ushered everyone in to her father's study and they sat around, figuring out what had happened. 

Davos started. "I didn't realise what was going on with you at first. I knew that you were scared from the phone conversation you had in my shop, the very first time I met you. I remember hearing about your father's murder on the news at the time it happened, an awful business. It was when Sandor here relayed what you told him in your fight. You said you were a 'daughter of Winterfell'. That's when it fell into place. I knew Devan was up North on an assignment, after a serious criminal. He shouldn't have told me that but I'm glad he did.  It all fell into place for me. I didn't know Baelish was in cahoots with the Boltons and Lannisters though, I swear I would have warned you if I knew, I wouldn't have let you go to the fundraiser.  I rang Sandor to tell him what I knew and I rang Devan here, to tell him that the missing piece of the puzzle was right here on my doorstep, or in my shop more like. You."

Sansa smiled at him and placed her hand on his warmly.  "Sandor, Devan, Stannis and I came up with a plan to lure Baelish into making mistakes, I'm just sorry that involved you. He grabbed me after Sandor told him you spent a lot of time at my shop. I needed to be here, for him to use me as leverage against you and also to keep an eye on you."

Sansa had tears in her eyes, "he could have killed you Davos! You didn't have to do that for me." She kissed his forehead. 

"Aye, he could have killed you too! Why did you jump in front of me? You won't live long like that!" Davos chided her. 

"I couldn't let him kill you, not for me. I'm not worth it". Sansa was sheepish. 

Devan chimed in. "For a lass, you have big balls!"

"Err, thanks. I think?" She wasn't sure how to take that. "Why did you wear a mask all this time Devan?"

"For a few reasons. My role for the last few years has been to be Baelish's right hand man. He knew me as a traitor to the Goldcloaks. As far as he was concerned, he had bought my loyalty with gold and was using me for protection and to find out information from contacts I had. All rubbish I hasten to add laced with enough truth to retain my credibility. I started wearing the mask under the pretence that the other Goldcloaks would kill me if they saw me, especially if they saw us together, they'd surely know that Baelish wasn't as squeaky clean as he liked to pretend, why else would you keep a bent law enforcement officer at your side? It worked out well when you got here, the risk of you seeing any resemblance to my father was too great."

Sansa thought back over the events of the week. "Why did you squeeze me when I called out to Ramsay at the wedding?"

"I apologise for that but it was necessary. Ramsay Bolton is a deranged psychopath but he is very good at keeping his own mask of sanity in place for show. You heard what he just said, he was raving like a lunatic. He beat Pod Payne almost to death just for dancing with you. I needed him calm to keep control of the situation. With you calling out to him, he may have been able to overpower me to get to you, he wouldn't have hurt you but it would have destabilised everything we have worked for. He is unpredictable and gains strength from his fits of madness, his father and I could barely hold him earlier. He possibly would have tried to kill Baelish too. We couldn't risk that. I apologise if I hurt you". 

Sansa thought back again. "I had 4 warnings from people about him. 1 from Sandor. 2 from Tommen Baratheon and one from Margaery Tyrell. She actually told me to move! What is the feud between the families? She wouldn't say."

Devan looked at her hard before answering. "Margaery had 2 brothers, Loras and Willas. Loras was seen talking to a girl that Ramsay had taken out on one date. Ramsay took exception to it, followed him home and beat him to death, much as he almost did to Pod Payne. Willas saw him and confronted him, Ramsay spared him his life but damaged him so horrifically, he is now in a wheelchair. The Tyrell family spoke out against them but the Boltons managed to set up phony alibis with powerful politicians, with help from Tywin and Cersei Lanmister. Everyone knew he had done it and he as much as admitted it himself, we just couldn't prove it. The real kicker in this story is that Loras Tyrell wasn't interested in Ramsay's date. He was gay, everyone knew it, even Ramsay himself knew it. The truth is Ramsay like killing and maiming people and he uses any excuse he can to do so."

Tears rolled down her face, "Poor Margaery, no wonder she was terrified of being seen with me".

Stannis turned to her, " you were exceptionally lucky to escape from Ramsay when you did, he wouldn't have let you go otherwise, Sandor saw to that."

Sansa shouted "Baratheon" to the shock of all the men in the room. They all turned to look at her. "Stannis, what relation are you to Tommen?"

Stannis answered, "I'm his uncle. His deceased father was my brother. He's a sweet boy and doesn't belong in that viper's nest. They wouldn't let me see him in case he let anything slip to me".

"If you will excuse me Sansa, I need to take my father for a good meal. I need to go to the Tech department and get this wire off". Devan lifted up his top and revealed he was wearing a wire. "Baelish's preoccupation with you has made his focus slip, he stopped checking after a while. I couldn't normally get anything we could use until today, that was gold! I couldn't have got him talking as well as you did, you really got under his skin" Devan grinned. 

"Davos, Devan, thanks for everything you've done for me. I'll catch up with you soon".

Davos gave her a small wave as he exited the door.


	27. Eyes Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sandor's backstory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happened to be listening to "Eyes Shut" by Years and Years while writing this chapter, it seemed to fit in to the mood, " Nothing's gonna hurt me with my eyes shut".

Sansa was left with Stannis and Sandor. Sandor wouldn't meet her eye. He was slumped in his chair, defeat marking every line of his face.

"Sandor, are you going to tell her of your involvement?" Stannis prompted.

"After I left foster care, I got in with the wrong crowd." Sansa nodded, remembering what he'd told her. "That crowd was run by Baelish. I was his muscle, his enforcer, his rabid dog. Most of what he told you was true. I used to kill on command because that was all I was good for. I'd beat people bloody, intimidate, lay waste, steal and pretty much anything else that he told me to do. I worked for him through the beginning of his alliance with the Lannisters and then Boltons. During those years, they never saw me as he sent me to handle business further afield at that time, he had other goons to watch his back at home but I was the only one he would trust to represent him abroad. I sorted out arms deals in the Far East and travelled around doing his bidding wherever I was needed. Russia, Africa, the Middle East. Warzones, wars are profitable if you have someone stupid enough to go into one when you tell them to. I wasn't enough of a person to have a real name so he called me his "hound" or "dog". I didn't count as a person to him so he wouldn't think to mention me to his new partners. He told me about them though, used to keep me up to date with what was happening at home, that's how I knew about Ramsay. Even Baelish told me he was insane. He was concerned about how unpredictable he could be but figured that his madness could be good for business, useful."

Sandor fell into a short silence and seemed to consider his words.

"Before I moved and met Davos, I'd had enough. I'd been so good at my job for so long and my loyalty was so unwavering, he didn't even consider the idea that I would betray him, he was too arrogant for that. He was happy to let me go because he told me he knew I'd be back, no-one else would want me, I wouldn't be good at anything else other than being his Hound. He told me no woman would ever want me because of my scars so he didn't have to worry about me having a family. His only condition for my absence was that I had to be ready to move on the Boltons and Lannisters, if the partnership soured in the future". Sandor paused, his eyes were closed, a look of disgust on his face.

"When I got the call from Ramsay to fix your ceiling, he had no idea who I was other than a random handyman. Then you came into my life, in a haze of red hair and hockey stick. You looked at me like a real man and treated me like a person, like I mattered to you. When you freaked out about the phone, I rang Ramsay to give him a bollocking, not expecting him to take you out on dates, twice. It killed me to see his hands on you because I knew what those hands have done and could do, if you managed to upset him. I didn't mean what I said about you being a whore but I couldn't tell you what I knew about him, it would have put you in danger. " His eyes opened and he looked at his feet, Sansa could sense how difficult this was for him, she'd never known him talk for so long. "I knew what I had to do before I received the call from Davos, I had realised exactly who you were after our argument and I knew why Baelish would be after you. The Boltons would have used you in any way they could and I couldn't stand by and see it happen. I took you to my house to get you away from yours, no-one knew where I lived."

Stannis coughed. "Actually Sandor, that's not strictly true. I had a man tail you that night, just to ensure you weren't in harms way. You getting Sansa to Baelish was essential to the plan and we couldn't risk you being intercepted. It's good you were together."

"Ah, right. I was preoccupied." he looked up at Sansa. She blushed.

"The plan came together. Baelish contacted me for the first time since I left him to ask me to travel back and set up surveillance on the Boltons, not realising they were already on my doorstep. He'd seen you with Ramsay on the TV and in the newspapers, he was very desperate, more than ever. It was perfect, I said I 'kidnapped' you from your apartment and stole you right from under Ramsay's nose, he liked that. I was his loyal Hound returning his prize to him. I didn't know he was obsessed with you and your mother, none of us did. We had assumed he'd interrogate you about your knowlege of your father's death. I had to be here to look out for you while the Goldcloaks gathered what they needed to put them all away . I treated you as I would have if I was the Hound again, you had to be terrified of me. If you weren't then he would have known that something wasn't right. No person, especially women, have ever been able to speak to me without fear in their eyes. I'm sorry for every horrible word, every squeeze, everytime I let him slap you and not rip his bastard head off for it, every shout and anything I've to done to you since we've been here. I really wanted to fucking end the lot of them and carry you back to my house. Davos and Stannis talked me into doing things this way, so that you'd see them punished properly for their crimes."

"The night of the attempted rape. I had just left to take a piss and I didn't know they'd do that. I'm not sorry i killed the cunts but you shouldn't have had to endure that. I won't ever forgive myself." His mouth settled into a hard line. 

"When I caught you after you jumped, I almost didn't get you in time. It was fucking horrible. If my arms had been any shorter or if I wasn't as strong, I couldn't have caught you or pulled you back up. I tell you, if you had fallen and died then I would have thrown myself off right after you." His head was bowed and his eyes were squeezed shut again. This was a man in torment.

"I couldn't be there for the wedding. We couldn't risk Ramsay seeing me and knowing they were being set up. I volunteered to patrol the grounds. I stayed out of sight when they got here, then I was able to let Stannis and his men in without any questions. And take care of the Lannister/Bolton men " He smiled, Sansa realised that they probably didn't come out of it too well. "I knew Devan and Davos were with you and I trusted them to look out for you in my absence. If anything had started to go wrong, I would have killed ever last person there to keep you safe and no-one could have stopped me."

"And Baelish, you managed to handle him on your own." Sandor looked Sansa in her eyes and managed a smile. 

"Did I kill him?" Sansa asked Stannis.

"Not quite. You made a mess of his face but he'll recover,  he might be more wary of redheads after this though, especially where he is going". In spite of the circumstances, they all laughed.

 

.....................

 

There was a few minutes of silence as Sansa absorbed this large amount of information.

"Were you involved in my dad's murder?" She asked him directly.

"No, I wasn't working for him then, it happened after I had moved. It had Baelish's hallmarks all over it. Davos told me when he saw it on the news at the time it happened, it was just so awful. I knew why he wanted you once you told me you were from Winterfell, it just had to be linked. He had a fascination with the North but I never knew why." Sandor sounded sincere.

"Why did you bring me to Baelish instead of leaving me? He terrified me." She wasn't sure she understood.

"I know how Baelish works, he's relatively predictable. He isn't strong or skilled, he relies on paid protection. The Boltons are loose cannons and the Lannisters are greedy. I didn't want to take the risk of them taking you away and me not knowing where you were. If we hadn't done things this way, you would have been running away your whole life. Please believe me when I saw that Baelish is a man of substantial means and a long memory, he wouldn't have left you alone until he found you, however long that took".

Sansa nodded.

She looked at Stannis.

"Sandor has, by his own admission, done a lot of terrible things for Baelish. Will he be prosecuted too?" She felt an unexpected stab of panic as she thought of Sandor being locked up.

Stannis shook his head. "We came to an understanding. He has a wealth of inside knowledge of Baelish's dealings and business. He will testify for us when the times comes, in exchange for immunity from prosecution.  We wouldn't have been able to undertake this operation without his help." Sansa nodded.

...................

Stannis was interrupted when his phone rang. "Sansa, your mother is being transferred to the hospital, she will make a full recovery. She was drugged with Sweetsleep but not as badly as he made you believe."

Sandor asked her, "How did you know he wouldn't kill her when you told him you didn't care about her?"

"Because he loved her so much, in a twisted way. He didn't let her go, even all these years after marrying my dad. Going after a former love's daughter because of her resemblance to her is beyond obsession! I took a risk that he'd keep her in a coma indefinitely rather than shutting her down."

"What about my siblings?" Sansa had to know.

"We haven't been able to get hold of the two older boys, they must still be travelling. Arya has been spotted in Braavos but no-one has been able to pin her down to speak to her, she has a talent for disappearing in a crowd. Bran and Rickon have been staying with my wife and I. It was too dangerous to leave them with your mother with Baelish around, so Devan managed to extract them shortly before Baelish put your mother in a coma". Sansa was crying with relief.

"The other thing. We raided your building and found the apartment underneath was completely empty, Ramsay wouldn't rent it out in case some man came and swept you off your feet."

"Who left the phone and blue rose?" Sansa was confused. "Did you tell Baelish about my phone?" She addressed Sandor. 

"No little bird, they were from me. I got my friend Bronn to leave it on your doorstep while I was with you, so I wouldn't be a suspect. I didn't realise it would upset you, I just wanted you to have a phone because you seemed so sad and worried. I should have said but I felt bad after you fainted, so I kept quiet and took my anger at myself out on Ramsay. The rose was after my bad behaviour. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, it reminded me of you". Sansa smiled. "Oh and Bronn has a shady past but he's legitimate now, so he was able to pick the lock to your door. It doesn't explain how Ramsay got in, I guess he had a spare key he didn't tell you about".

Sandor addressed her again, "How did you know Baelish had your father killed?"

Sansa considered her response. "I knew in my gut exactly what he had done but I didn't know why. The way he looked at my mother -and me- made me very uneasy. It just made sense, he wanted my dad out the way to replace him. As soon as he started visiting regularly after the funeral, I ran as fast and as far as I could."

Stannis looked at his watch. "Sandor, would it be possible to have a few moments alone with Miss Stark?" Sandor's head snapped back up and he looked at Sansa, she nodded her head. As he got up off his chair and left, Sansa couldn't help but feel bad for him, he shuffled along with none of the swagger of the Sandor she had known.


	28. Stannis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis debriefs Sansa

Stannis was relieved. 

After years of investigations, numerous aborted undercover operations and hours of despair, they had finally done it. The houses of Baelish, Bolton and Lannister had fallen.

Even a few months ago, Stannis was hesitant to lose any more of his people to these criminals. Many times over the years, he had ordered undercover operatives to go in. Several came out physically or mentally broken, if they came out at all. Some just disappeared completely. One woman, Jeyne, had managed to peak Ramsay's interest. He treated her well at first before his true nature triumphed over his false front. She turned up not long after, dropped in a city dumpster like yesterday's trash. Stannis wasn't squeamish after all that he had seen over the years but he saw her remains, Ramsay had started flaying her and must have been interrupted. A shudder passed through him.

Stannis had been aware of Sandor too, word of his deeds preceeded him ovrr the years, often in whispers, from street informants and other intelligence agencies. He had been with Baelish for a long time and for that Stannis felt sorry. Baelish was a master manipulator. He must have seen potential in the lonely, damaged youth and moulded him into the man he wanted, no doubt using mental tricks that even the secret services were forbidden from using. Years before, they wondered where he'd gone to, he disappeared off the radar. Now that made sense, Sandor had just told them, he'd been globe trotting for Baelish before parting ways. He'd had a conversation with Sandor as they were setting the plan in motion and was incredulous at the information he was given about his deeds under Baelish's direction. Stannis knew a changed man when he saw one, Devan's father Davos had vouched for his character.

He had to admit that he was dubious about letting the infamous Hound into a mission against his former master when they had so much at stake - the fate of this young woman, Davos and Stannis's best operative, Devan, all rested on this former thug's broad shoulders.

This young woman had been the catalyst for all the happenings recently, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry about that. She got under Baelish's skin in a way that no-one else could, it made him careless.

The Goldcloaks hadn't been aware that Baelish was after this girl. They had, of course, been aware of the fundraiser and had their own operative in place at the Lannister house, she was able to extract valuable documents from some of the inner rooms. Shae had been pulled out of cover directly after and as a result had missed the fundraiser itself. Shae had told Stannis of the pretty, sweet, red headed girl that Ramsay had taken a liking to and how she would be used up and left in a dumpster within a few days, much like Jeyne had been. It was all falling into place.

..........

 

Stannis waited for the door to close behind the large figure before he started talking.

"Sansa. I appreciate this is a lot to take in, especially about Sandor". He measured her response before pressing on delicately. "It came to my attention that you and Sandor were intimate in the time before you were brought here. Was it consensual? I've heard a lot of things about him but rapist hasn't been one of them, I need to know."

Sansa's eyes goggled, "He told you?! I slept with him because I wanted him, he was a perfect gentleman." She blushed a vivid red.

"No! He didn't mention anything but the man I had tailing you saw Sandor leave the shop, carrying you over his shoulder and you were wearing his shirt. Sandor was half naked and then you went back to his house, I read between the lines".

"Of course. So, am I safe with Sandor? So much has happened, I don't know what to think". She folded her hands and placed them on her lap.

Stannis paused before answering. "It is true that Sandor has done some truly heinous things for Baelish and I'm sure we haven't heard the half of it yet. He worked for him for a very long time. Davos tells me that Sandor is still angry and has a propensity for violence still but it has subsided over the years, he is changed".

"What made him want to turn on Baelish?" Sansa asked.

"From what he said to us when we were formulating a plan, he was disillusioned with his life, had come to recognise how Baelish had used him and was digusted at what he'd done.  His primary concern was you, he didn't want you suffering. Not from the Lannisters or Boltons, or having to keep running from Baelish. He is right Sansa, Baelish would never have left you alone. He would have waited for months for you to drop your guard and grabbed you when you least expected it, had the Boltons not been a threat". 

Sansa's voice started to crack, "I'm struggling with what he let me go through. I was almost raped twice, once by guards and once by Baelish. I actually threw myself off the roof because I couldn't bear it anymore. He could have given me a sign that he wasn't really going to let any more happen to me". 

Stannis looked sombre. "I apologise for everything you suffered Sansa, you shouldn't have had to go through it. When we all got together,  Sandor didn't want to go through with this plan. You were better off here than with the Boltons. He wanted to sneak in and slaughter Baelish, then do the same to the Boltons and Lannisters. It would have been a suicide mission, even for him but he really would have done it, so that you wouldn't have had to go through this. We had to destroy them all legally, otherwise their businesses would still be standing under different leadership. Can you imagine if he'd killed them and not exposed them? The city would have mourned for its fallen businessmen, charity patrons and upstanding citizens, making them all martyrs. They need to pay for what they've done and this time, they can't buy themselves out with money".

"Baelish had exceptional abilities to read people, it's part of why he has lasted in the criminal underworld for as long as he did. We couldn't let him detect even a scrap of anything other than  fear from you when it came to the Hound, so he couldn't let you know anything. Devan was protected by his mask. Please don't underestimate how much turning into the Hound has cost him, he has worked hard with Davos to turn things around but he had to let himself slide right back to being the person that he hates so that you could have a chance at a normal life. Seeing you suffer and not doing anything about it went against every instinct he had".

Sansa had tears rolling down her face.

"He told us all that if he didn't manage to make it out alive, his only request was that we had to tell you that he loves you, he didn't want you to think badly of him and that he's sorry".

Sansa's head snapped up, "he said that he loves me?"

Stannis nodded. "He was very insistent that we told you that. There is one more order of business left. Baelish told the truth about the dossier. We need to find it. We have plenty of evidence and witnesses but we want that dossier too. I will see justice done for your father, Sansa".


	29. Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to find the evidence to get justice for Ned. Can they find it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two small chapters left.

Devan, Sandor and Davos were back in the study. 

"Think hard Sansa. We could get a team to rip this place apart but it will take too long. Has your father got a safe?" Stannis enquired gently. 

"That would be too predictable for him. He wouldn't hide it in the first place you'd look". Sansa was racking her brain. 

"Would he have left it with a friend?" Davos added helpfully.

"He might have done" Sansa hadn't considered that. 

Sansa thought back to the last conversation she had with her father, the passage of time and pain had dulled her memory. She had been preparing to leave to see her friends. To her shame, she didn't really pay as much attention as she should have to what he was saying, she had figured that she could find out later from him, oblivious to the fact that she would never be able to see or speak to him again. 

Someone coughed. "Shhh!" She was on the verge of remembering. 

He had asked her to pick Robb up from the town if he needed it. He said he was going to see some clients. Yes! He has said, "Sansa. Remember what keeps Starks safe in times of trouble. Winter is coming". She had assumed that he meant the brakes of her car, he was always reminding her to keep her car maintained. Her Dad must have know what might happen, he had told her the location of the dossier! Tears streamed down her face. She looked up and found Stannis, Sandor and Devan looking back at her uncomfortably. Davos gave her a small hug. 

"I know where it is". Stannis jumped up off his seat. "Stannis, you need to move". 

"Sandor, can you and Devan see if you can move my Dad's sword off its mount? Careful, it's heavy",

The 2 strapping men jumped up and set about lifting the great sword, Ice, from it's mount above the desk. It rested in 2 great metal hooks, mounted on a huge shield shaped board of Northern Oak. Sandor and Devan managed to remove the sword, Sandor stood with it resting against him. 

Sansa jumped up and stood on the desk. She wiggled the mount but it didn't move. She pushed it up and it gave way. The mount had a thick hollow part, fixed to the wall! Inside rested a folder of loose leaf papers and photos. She took them out and placed them in Stannis' hand. He opened it and a broad grin covered his face. "We've got them!" The very thing that Baelish had torn her family apart to get had been much nearer to him than he could have possibly imagined.  

..............

The 3 men quickly made their excuses and left, leaving only Sansa and Sandor together in her father's study. 

A long, awkward silence filled the air. 

Sansa started. "I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, Stannis filled me in on some things and everything makes more sense now."

A pair of grey eyes looked back at her,  filled with pain and dread, Sandor's head dropped.

"But I need some time. I'll see you soon".

She made her way over to him, leaned over and kissed his forehead. He didn't move a muscle.

She left him in her father's study, looking like a man who had lost everything.


	30. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Davos upto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One tiny epilogue and it's all finished :(

Two weeks had passed before Sansa had a chance to blink. She had endless interviews and statements to make for the court case. After that, she was busy getting her younger brothers settled back into the routine. At first, they were terrified of the house they had grown up in, which made her question what they had witnessed. They had loved staying with Stannis and had a new friend in his daughter, Shireen. It didn't take them long to accept that Baelish and his goons had been arrested and weren't coming back.

Mother returned from the hospital a few days after Baelish was arrested. Things were very awkward between them but the boys took priority over the happenings of recent times. Sansa knew they were going to have to clear the air but it was one more conversation she couldn't cope with at the moment.

Sansa received a phone call not long after from Davos.

"Hi Lass! Glad to hear your voice! Can you come and visit me? I've hurt my leg and can't get anyone to help in the shop, I'll have to close up". Sansa was glad to help him.

She arrived later than anticipated.

"Davos!" She ran in and almost scaled the counter to hug him. "How have you been? It feels like forever since I saw you last! How's Devan?"

"Ooo, watch my leg lass! I fell down the stairs at home and it's feeling very strange. Can you do me a favour and make me a cup of  coffee? I'm dying for one and haven't been able to make one. I've been perched on this stool like a decoration all day, my regulars have had to serve themselves".

Sansa chuckled and went into the small side room. She found the coffee and made a cup. Sansa was humming to her self when she turned around to take the coffee to Davos. Sandor was stood in the doorway.

He was shocked to see her, his mouth hung open and it looked like he didn't believe she was really there. 

"Sandor!" She threw the mug down and threw herself on him in an embrace.

"Nice to see you too little bird but what are you doing here?"

"Davos rang me and told me about his injury from falling down the stairs. I only walked in the shop a few minutes ago, he asked me to make him a coffee and here I am". 

Sandor eyed her suspiciously and then grinned, "That sneaky old sea dog! He rang me to say an emergency had come up and could I close up for him. He never fell down any bloody stairs, he just ran out of the door fast enough! I think he's telling us he wants us to talk. There's no pressure though, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me". His grey eyes had the same sadness in as the last time she saw him.

"Sandor, sit down". She gestured to a box, sitting opposite him. "The last time I saw you, I was overwhelmed by everything that had happened and I haven't had time to stop over the last 2 weeks. Mother and the boys are home now". 

"I do appreciate everything you did for us, I can only hope you can come to terms with what happened too. It wasn't your fault,  he would have kept coming after me anyway, I wouldn't be sat here if that had happened". She paused.

"You almost died anyway. All because of that fucking plan! It was bollocks.." He was angry.

"So you'd rather they let you die trying to take them all on?" She was incredulous. 

His eyes were flashing. "Stannis had no right to tell you that!" 

"So it's true isn't it?"

"What would it matter? I'd die alone, like I live alone. It's not so bad. I deserve it for all the bad shit I've done in my life". He shut his eyes.

"Is that what you want, to live and die alone?" She spoke softly.

He managed a smirk, his eyes were still closed, "why, you offering to keep me company?" His tone was mocking and sarcastic.

"Yes". 

Sandor was speechless. His eyes opened and he looked up at her.

Sansa walked over to him, his face was level to her chest as he perched on the box. "If you'll have me. I've been told I'm kind of high maintenance". 

He grinned. For almost the first time in almost as long as she had known him, his features had been wiped clean of any anger and worry. His grey eyes were calm as she leaned in to kiss him.

 

..........

 

From the shop, they walked back to Sandor's house, which wasn't too far away. Sansa enjoyed walking hand in hand with him without being worried and looking over her shoulder for shadows and threats. Sansa was no longer plagued by worry and insecurity, fearful of Baelish watching her every move

They sat opposite each other in his kitchen, as they had the last time they had been there together. 

"Have you missed me Sandor?" 

He looked at her and started to growl when she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Woman, you'd better get..." He started.

"If you say 'up those stairs' then obviously you haven't missed me enough". Sansa's tone was playful but had a steely edge. She needed him badly.

He was next to her in a split second and swiped his large arm across the surface of the table, knocking everything to the floor. The kiss he gave her was passionate, Sansa was aware that she'd been lifted off the floor and was now sitting on the table. Sandor was standing between her legs. His hands in her hair and roving over her body, trying to take it all in. The feel of his lips on her neck was driving Sansa wild.

"Sandor?"

"Mmmm?" He responded without speaking, the rumble of his voice on her neck was oddly erotic.

"I love you". His head shot up and he stopped what he was doing.

"I love you too little bird. I didn't think I was going to see you again". 

"I'm not going anywhere this time, if you'll have me" she said.

Sandor gave one of his throaty chuckles and stepped up his attentions. "Fucking right I'll have you".

He guided Sansa down to lay on her back, where he made short work of her clothes. As he slid his cock into her, she gasped. "Oh Gods, it's been far too long". 

He was panting hard and unable to speak and he thrust into her hard and fast. Sansa could tell he was on the verge of climax, his rhythm became faster and more frenzied. "Oh fuck!" He came hard.

"Sorry little bird, it really has been far too long. I'm pretty sure I owe you a whole day and night in my bed". "Is that all?" She smirked. "I had hopes for more". He raised his eyebrow at her as he picked her up and bounded lightly up the stairs with her.

He lay her down on his bed and climbed right beside her.

"You've found out a lot about my past recently, it can't have been nice to hear. There will be much more you'll hear that's worse. I want you to know that I've changed. I love you. There's nothing on this earth I wouldn't do to keep you safe. I am yours".

Sansa considered what he said for a moment. "You are mine and I am yours".


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has read my first fic and stuck with it. I really appreciate every comment and kudos you have been lovely enough to leave me.

The date of the trial approached quickly.

In a storm of media coverage, one of the largest criminal cases was heard in the King's Court. In an unprecedented move, the King himself attended to witness proceedings.

Sansa, her mother, Sandor, Davos, Stannis, Podrick Payne, Shae, and Devan were just a few of the witnesses called to take the stand to provide their version of events. Once news of the fallen crime empire spread, several more people came forward to volunteer information.

The court heard about the dodgy criminal deals of Baelish, the Boltons and Lannisters. The courtroom was filled with witness accounts -backed by solid evidence - of their involvement with drugs, guns, murder, forgery, fraud, racketeering, prostitution, money laundering, extortion, bribery of public servants and more.

Alongside this, the court heard of some of the human cost, Sansa's father, murdered to ensure his silence. The evidence Sansa found showed the involvement of many local Police officials, which is why her father's case was dropped without further investigation. Ned must have known of the corruption, so he was going to go to Stannis with the evidence.

In a move not seen for many years, the key witness was allowed anonymity to provide his account of working for Baelish. The large man sat behind a screen, recounting what he had done and witnessed via videolink. The evidence he provided was so harrowing, the King issued an order to barr reporters from repeating what he had said.

Many of the people present broke down into tears when they heard the large man's story. Baelish had picked him up as an orphaned 16 year old youngster from a violent home , freshly discharged from foster care and used his size and strength to commit violent and unspeakable acts on his behalf. His evidence was pivotal. Several of the people in the court room were provided with counselling afterwards

Sansa and her mother recounted what Baelish had done to their family. From the murder of their father and husband, to the attempted rape, forced marriage, numerous physically assaults and poisoning.

Stannis's involvement and evidence took a whole day to wade through, he had been working their case a long time and had much to offer. He told the court of the murders, tortures and disappearances of several of his operatives over the years, right up to the present day. Devan and Davos had much to add to his account. 

The last minute witness surprised everyone. A nervous young man with golden hair seemed cowed in the witness box. Tommen Baratheon had been present in meeting between the 3 main figure heads and could provide information that was damning, especially for Ramsay.

 

..............

 

The evidence took a long time to go through and although all defendents had superb lawyer, there wasn't a lawyer on earth who could have saved them from their crimes.

Petyr Baelish was found unanimously guilty of every charge. He was sentenced to life in King's Landing Gaol. His plea for segregation from the general prison population for his own protection was granted. He served a year before he was found murdered in his cell, there were no witnesses.

 

Roose Bolton sat stony faced throughout the trial. He was sentenced to life imprisonment and is still incarcerated now.

 

Ramsay Bolton was reprimanded by the judge for continually shouting out to Sansa throughout the trial. He accused the judge of trying to take Sansa away from him for himself and was caught trying to sneak a weapon in to the courtoom with plans to murder the judge.  He had been found guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment but was never sent to jail. He was taken straight to a secure facility for mentally unstable prisoners. Ramsay was found to be severely psychologically disturbed and will never be fit for release. 

Tywin Lannister seemed to take his life sentence well. He was a good prisoner and despite trying to bribe the guards, never succeeded.  He had a fatal heart attack 5 years after the trial.

Cersei and Joffrey Lannister were found to be accessories to several of the crimes committed by their family. Most of their assets were stripped before they started 50 year sentences. Cersei will almost certainly not be alive for her release and if reports from the prison are to be believed, Joffrey's longevity is very limited too.

The King decreed that Tommen Baratheon and his sister, Myrcella, be wards of their uncle Stannis until they came of age. There was never a suggestion that they were involved in the crimes that enveloped the other members of their family. 

 

..............

 

2 years after the trial finished, Sansa gave birth to her first child, a girl. She had her mother's auburn hair and her father's grey eyes. They named her Davae, after the man who had done so much to bring her parents together, Davos doted on her. The sight of Sandor cradling such a tiny being so gently filled Sansa with joy, he had finally come to terms with the pain of his past. Sansa was finally immensely glad that of the dodgy pipe and water leak in her old apartment, otherwise their paths may never have crossed.


End file.
